Seth's Chance
by Kitty's Muse
Summary: Jacob and Leah are happy and imprinted, but what about Seth? Seth/OC. Third category of Supernatural. Now on hiatus for reasons listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! This is my first fan fiction ever! I am updating and editing this to be longer and in general better, so you may notice differences but the main plot will still be the same. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Seth's POV:**

I was running patrol as usual. I did my best to focus completely on the sound of my paws hitting the hard-packed earth as I ran my usual circuit. _Thump thump-thump thump, thump thump-thump thump. _Just the sound of my paws and the forest...

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I stopped abruptly, screeching to a halt before hitting a particularly large tree. Not that I would have been hurt anyway. I stood up, shaking out my short fur. I slowly stretched, trying to relieve some of the constant tension in my body. I looked around unhurriedly, seeing how close I was to the Cullen's. I didn't recognize any of the trees, so I knew I was far enough away that Edward wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts. None of the other wolves were in their wolf forms either, so I knew I had a private moment to myself finally. I flopped down onto the dirt, exhausted. I laid my head on my large paws, heaving out a huge sigh.

I hadn't stopped because I was tired. I didn't really get tired usually after only running an hour or two. It was because my head was in constant turmoil now. There was just too much happening recently for me to really have any time to sort through it all.

It had been only a couple of months since the Volturi had come, preparing to kill us all. Amazingly, we hadn't even needed to fight. Bella's ability to shield others with her mind had saved us all from destruction. That, and Nahuel.

I sighed. Nahuel. He had also been a cause of some of my recent stress. My sister, Leah, had come back from the near-battle with the Volturi without seeing him. When she had needed to talk to Jacob at the Cullen's a couple of days later, she had spotted Nahuel and immediately imprinted on him, and amazingly (and luckily for him, otherwise I would have made him pay for that), he loved her back. They were getting married in a couple of weeks. I was happy for Leah, but I was still stressed out about it.

I finally decided to reflect on the third cause of my stress. Almost all of the older werewolves had imprinted. The only ones who hadn't were Embry and I. Embry was totally fine with it. He had been best friends with Quil and Jacob for a long time and had seen the changes they had gone through firsthand. He had a girlfriend and didn't want to break up with her and break her heart like Sam had done to Leah, which had caused her to be rude and not fun to be around until she had imprinted. He didn't want to imprint yet, not while he had Jamie. I snorted disgustedly. We all wanted to avoid him after he had been on a date with her. He was worse than what Jared was like when we were still in the same pack. No one wanted to know what he did while he was with her, but it was kind of hard not to know.

I, on the other hand, longed to imprint. All the girls I knew ignored me, and I wasn't interested in any of them anyway. I had seen the peace and love that Jacob, Quil, and Leah all had emulated since they had imprinted. I wished I could be the same way.

Suddenly, I recognized I wasn't alone anymore in my head, and it was the one person I really didn't want to talk to right now.

_That was harsh, _Leah thought. _I thought you loved me. _

_Go away Leah. I really don't want to talk right now._ I replied, ready to morph back if she didn't first.

_Seriously Seth, you become more brain-damaged every day. _She thought jokingly as she ran towards me. Great. Just perfect. I wanted to be alone, and _she _shows up.

_Why do you always want to be alone all the time? Are you emo or something? _She said, chuckling, but I could tell that she was actually concerned about me. I really didn't want to hurt her feelings; she was my sister after all, annoying or not. It wasn't her fault she had imprinted and I hadn't...

_Oh, so _that's _why you always want to be alone. Kind of stupid really. _She thought as she stopped beside me. She was still the fastest of all the werewolves after all. _I mean, it's not always such a bed of roses._

I snorted angrily at her. Like she would know. She had had no problems with Nahuel not loving her back, and all she had known was him loving her fiercely, kissing her... Eww. I didn't want to think about that either.

_Don't get all smart-aleky with me. Just because Nahuel loves me doesn't mean that I don't know about the disadvantages of imprinting. For one, you don't love anyone else ever. _She flinched mentally, but not by much. Before she had imprinted, she would have avoided this topic like the black plague, considering the whole Sam thing...

_I know that. _She thought crossly, but not because of Sam. She didn't care anymore about him anyway because she imprinted on Nahuel._ Now just listen, alright? You're worrying me with your... obsession._ I growled at her. _Don't get mad at me just because I couldn't come up with a better word! You have got to focus on other things than imprinting. You're just making yourself stressed by thinking about it. _

She was right, but it still didn't help. I needed my own space to think, but everyone else kept on intruding on it. _Let me just have my space, ok? I'm changing back; I can't stand this anymore._

_But Seth! I wasn't finished- _Her thoughts abruptly cut off when I changed, in the process moving behind a convenient bush. I didn't want to hear her babble anymore.

I quickly pulled my shorts on before running off. I didn't have a specific destination, as long as I was away from her and everybody else. Even Edward, my best friend and a vampire, intruded on my thoughts because of his abilities to read minds. He didn't bug me about it, though I knew he was slightly worried about it anyway.

I heard Leah growl in frustration before I heard her large paws running off in the opposite direction.

What a great relief! No more Leah to remind and tell me about what I didn't have. I felt a huge grin appear on my face as I ran faster and faster into the unknown.

**There, now it's slightly longer and more detailed. I would still appreciate it if people reviewed on this chapter, since I still need tips to improve even more. Once again, thank you all for any and all reviews! Criticism is also very welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! I finished this chapter faster than I thought. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine sadly. **

I kept running until I realized I had no clue where I was. The trees had changed to harsher pines, and I could spot bits of snow. I sat down, though it wasn't because I was tired. I needed some sort of clue of where I was.

As I concluded that I was totally lost and would just have to turn back into my wolf form, bear with Leah, and track my own scent back, I heard something. At first I thought I was mistaken; what would be up here? But as I listened, I could just make out a familiar sound: a heartbeat. And it wasn't any animal's. This heartbeat was definitely human.

I knew I should just go; it was probably just some hiker. But for some reason my curiosity was peaked, and I just had to see who it was. Besides, who would be in the mountains with snow hiking? So I walked towards the sound cautiously. It wouldn't be good if I scared them and they fell off a ledge or something.

As I got closer to the mystery person, I noticed several things. One, there was suddenly a lot more snow. Two, I could hear the person's breathing, which was very shallow. Three, I could smell them, and it surprised me. They smelled _nice_. They smelled kind of like vanilla, lavender, and orange blossoms, all in one.

As I rounded the corner, I spotted the person. It was a girl with beautiful, dark brown hair just past her shoulders. She was just above the normal height for girls. She was face down in the snow, and was probably freezing.

"Hey, are you alright?" I called out to her as I walked closer, fascinated and at the same time worried.

She didn't respond, and as I got closer she appeared a little blue. I rushed over to this stranger, knowing that if she stayed out here much longer that she would probably die.

I slowly lifted her up, and that's when I really saw her.

She was very skinny, and appeared to not have eaten in days. Her face was slightly oval, and her mouth seemed a little off balance with the rest of her face. But that didn't matter anymore as I felt all my fears of not imprinting dissipate. She, the unnamed stranger, was all that mattered. I had finally imprinted.

I picked her up, thinking of what to do next. I wouldn't freeze, but she was. I held her close, hoping that she would warm up and not die out here. With that thought, I ran back the way I had come, hoping that I would find the Cullen's house soon. I needed Carlisle's help, and badly.

**Edward's POV:**

Bella and I were at the main house, sitting in the living room and keeping an eye on Renesmee and Jacob out of the corner of my eye. I was still a little nervous about them being together, though I shouldn't be.

"Jakey! Let's play some more!" Renesmee demanded, her curls bouncing as she jumped up and down. She was at a physical age of about 3 ½ , though she was much older mentally. At the moment, she was playing hide-and-seek with Jacob.

Jacob, strangely enough in a way, actually enjoyed playing with her. I guess that's what imprinting did to you. Only one person would really matter once it happened: the one you imprinted upon. "Of course!" He replied. "I'll count this time and you hide."

He promptly turned towards the wall and slowly started to count to twenty. Renesmee giggled as she ran upstairs towards Alice's closet. She knew Jacob would probably not be able to find her there. That closet was huge, and filled with Alice's (and some of Jasper's) clothes.

I had a small smile, enjoying the moment, when I heard Seth's thoughts. He was thinking so fast that at first I couldn't understand what he was thinking. I focused harder, and they all suddenly became clear.

_Edward! If you can hear me, get Carlisle now! I've got to save her; I've got to save her! Edward! Help! _

Who was 'her'? I looked closer at his thoughts, and suddenly realized who she was. It was a skinny girl who appeared like she had been starved in Seth's arms. Why was she so important? Then it suddenly came to me. Seth had finally imprinted, on a stranger nonetheless.

"What's wrong honey?" Bella asked, looking puzzled. She was looking at my face, and I realized that I had a horrified expression on my face. Seth would inwardly die if the girl died now…

"Seth needs Carlisle's help, and fast. He's found… his other half, and she is very close to death." I told Bella while I was already getting up and about to run to Carlisle.

Bella's eyes widened in shock before she controlled her expression. "Go then, go! I'll ask Alice if she sees anything about the girl." She promptly jumped up and ran towards Alice's bedroom, where I could tell Alice was, helping Renesmee stay hidden. Not that she needed any help.

I rushed up the stairs right after Bella, turning down the hallway towards Carlisle's office. I burst in, causing Carlisle to jump up in surprise. I never did that unless something was wrong. "Carlisle," I explained, "Seth's imprinted but the girl he imprinted upon is about to die. She needs your help and now!"

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise, yet he stood up and rushed to different places of his office purposefully. I grabbed the hospital cot we kept in the house and dragged it to the nearby room we kept ready for these kind of incidents as Carlisle rushed past me, wearing gloves and carrying an IV bag and several medicines. We readied the room, and we both promptly rushed out of the room and the house, passing a concerned Jacob on the way out the door.

As we dashed off the porch, Seth appeared a couple of yards away with the girl. Carlisle was about to rush towards him, ready to grab the girl and bring her in, but I shook my head at him. "I wouldn't take her away from Seth right now." I explained to him. Carlisle looked at me and nodded before rushing back into the house to the readied room.

I turned back towards Seth before running through the door myself. Seth sounded frantic in his thoughts.

_Don't die, don't die, please don't die. _He seemed to be silently pleading to the girl in his arms as he rushed past everyone up the stairs. He knew where the room was, and silently turned into it, setting the girl on the little cot. Carlisle rushed to her, finding one of her veins in her skinny hands and inserting the IV.

"Seth, put a blanket on her. She needs to warm up slowly, otherwise her body could react badly." Carlisle ordered, but he didn't really need to. Seth had already been reaching for a blanket and slowly settled it on top of the girl, tucking the edges underneath her. His thoughts were still filled with desperate pleas for her to live, for her not to die.

"I'm going now." I told them both before turning towards the door and walking out. I knew that Seth needed some time alone with the girl, and Carlisle was about to leave anyway. A moment later, Carlisle walked out of the room, heading for his office. I could see through Seth's thoughts that he was now holding the girl's hand, silently pleading that she stay alive, that she wouldn't die.

Carlisle, on the other hand, wasn't so sure that the girl would survive. She had been outside for a while, and appeared to be very close to the edge of death.

I was hoping for Seth's sake that the girl would survive.

**Ok, I hope to get at least three more reviews before I put up the next chapter, so please read and review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to release this. First I couldn't log on because of some glitch, and then before it got fixed I went somewhere for a couple of days that had no internet. I made this extra long to make up for the long wait. Thank you for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I do not. **

**Girl's POV:**

I was falling, falling. I suddenly hit something hard and cold and I couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't do anything. As I shivered in the cold, everything went black.

*********************************

I screamed as I woke up from the dream. But it wasn't a dream; it had happened. Then why was I in a hospital cot underneath a blanket hooked up to IVs? I tried to remember what had happened, but all that remained was the thought of the dream. I shivered fearfully. Now that was just terrifying.

I saw someone move from out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head slowly, wincing as my head protested the movement.

The person was a tall Native American boy, who appeared in either his late teenage years or early twenties. He was very tall and slightly scrawny, but I could definitely see that he had some muscle.

As I stared at him, he caught me looking and stared straight into my eyes. I felt like he was looking into my soul in the good sort of way. He grinned at me, breaking the eye contact, before grabbing a blanket from a nearby shelf.

"You looked cold," He said as he threw the blanket over me. "So I decided to get you another blanket." He smiled tenderly the whole time. "I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Seth."

I paused for a moment, puzzled. I couldn't remember my own first name. Then it popped up in my head and at the same time I was in excruciating pain. I let out a blood-curdling scream, and the next thing I knew, Seth was hugging me.

"It's all right, don't worry about anything, you're safe." He whispered to me sweetly. Amazingly, the pain went away almost immediately and I calmed down.

"Thanks." I told him. "My name's Kathleen."

"Hmmm." He replied. "Kathleen fits you." I realized I was blushing, and tried to hide my embarrassment and my cheeks by randomly fiddling with my thumbs.

At that moment, I heard the door open. I looked up and saw a very handsome man in his late twenties walk in, wearing gloves and carrying several different bottles of medicine who I guessed was a doctor. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. He gave me a small smile as he walked in.

"So, she's finally awake after all. That's a good thing." He strolled over to the side of my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Ummm… fine, I guess." Too much in one day already! I'd been fearful, in pain, surprised, confused… the list stretched on and on. I was tired, but I attempted to resist the urge to go to sleep. I was very curious, and wanted to know some things I didn't know or remember.

Finally, after what had seemed like hours but had probably been only seconds, my sleepiness won the battle. I barely held back a yawn, and felt my eyes getting heavier. I closed them, and fell almost immediately into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**********************************

When I woke up, I found Seth was still there, snoring loudly in a chair that looked a little small for him. I looked to my right to see that I no longer had the IVs and the sides of the bed were now lowered. My sleep satisfied, I now set out to fulfill the filling of my curiosity. I very carefully slid off the bed, my feet hitting the floor with a soft thump. I looked behind me to see Seth still fast asleep. Satisfied I wouldn't be seen leaving the room, I tiptoed across the room to the closed door. I then proceeded to slowly turn the doorknob and taking my time to opening the door. Though I put much care into opening it silently, it still let out a shrill creak. I glanced behind me. Seth had stopped snoring for a moment, mumbling in his sleep, before silencing and commencing once again to snore loudly. I sighed in relief to myself. I don't know why I was trying to leave silently, but I definitely did not want to wake him up right now. He looked exhausted, and he probably needed the sleep badly.

I walked slowly out into the hallway of a house, silently shutting the door behind me. Judging by what I saw looking out a nearby window, I was on the second floor or so. I crept slowly down the hall, looking back every so often to make sure no one was following me. I found a tall staircase, and I started to descend it carefully, as I still felt kind of odd and didn't want to risk injuring myself. When I was about halfway down, I peeked my head over the edge of the railing. I had just caught a glimpse of a couple of couches surrounding a big-screen TV when I felt a very warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Seth looking down at me.

"You know, in your current condition, you shouldn't risk the stairs unaided." He said, a smile spreading upon his lips. I blushed again. How could he make me blush so easily? Still smiling at me, he swiftly picked me up. I gasped, surprised at the speed and ease of him picking me up. He chuckled quietly before hurrying down the rest of the steps. I would have expected that he would have made a lot more noise than I had, considering he was larger than me and was going down the steps I lot faster, but he actually made less noise. He reached the bottom of the staircase and walked towards the couches, where I could now spot several heads. We turned around the corner, and I spotted the others. There were six of them, all looking up at us. The closest one to us had short, black hair and looked pretty small. She reminded me of a pixie. The boy sitting next to her had light blonde hair and was quite a bit taller than the first. They were silently holding hands on the couch. A few feet away, another couple sat, the girl's hair being a beautiful brunette and long and the boy's a kind of bronze-like color. Those four all shared a light, almost pale white skin and golden eyes. Next to the second couple a three-year-old girl with bronze curls and chocolate brown eyes was sitting on another Native American boy's lap, this one looking older than Seth and quite a bit more muscular and taller. He was smiling down at the little girl in his lap, who looked up at him and abruptly giggled in the cute way that only a small, innocent child could.

I looked back up at Seth, who set me down on another couch before sitting next to me. For a moment there was an awkward silence, everyone else looking at me and me looking between the people on the other couch and Seth.

After a couple of moments, Seth abruptly cleared his throat. "Well, Kathleen, let me introduce you to everybody. Kathleen, this is Alice," He said, pointing to the short girl, who gave me a sweet smile before glancing at the blonde boy, "That is Jasper," He pointed at the blonde boy, who gave me an awkward smile, "That is Bella," He now pointed at the brunette, who gave me a big grin, "That is Edward," He pointed to the bronze-haired boy by Bella, who barely looked at me before looking back at Bella again, "And those two are Renesmee, whose known as Nessie, and Jacob." Renesmee, the little girl, waved cutely at me while Jacob looked at me for a moment, giving me a polite smile, and looked back down at Renesmee.

"Hi." I shyly said. They all looked back up at me, Renesmee giving me a huge grin and loudly saying "Hi!", Bella and Alice saying polite hellos and the men looking back down again almost as quickly as they had looked up.

Was I bad looking or something, or was I just embarrassing? I didn't know them, or at least I don't remember knowing them, and I guess that's what also lent to making this encounter awkward. I blushed, feeling embarrassed in front of people I didn't know, when I heard the door open. Several more people walked in, including the doctor I had seen earlier.

"Hello Carlisle." The one named Edward said to the doctor. "As you can see, Kathleen and Seth have finally come downstairs." He gave a small smile.

"Hello again Kathleen. It's nice to see you awake and appearing well." Carlisle looked at me kindly. He looked back behind him at the others who had come in with him. "I'll introduce you to the others. Kathleen, this is my wife Esme," He said, indicating another beautiful brunette who appeared very motherly and who smiled sweetly at me, "This is Rosalie, and this is Emmett." Rosalie was an absolutely gorgeous blonde who had a kind of snide look on her face, while Emmett, a taller boy with a muscular body and short brown hair smiled a very wide smile. "Leah and Nahuel are out spending some time with each other at the moment, but they'll be back for dinner later."

How weird. What was up with the pale skin and golden eyes? The only people here that didn't have golden eyes were Nessie, Jacob, Seth, and I. Did they have some sort of genetic mutation or something?

"Would you like something to eat Kathleen? Everyone else has eaten already." Esme asked me. "We have cereal, bread, salad, eggs… what do you want?"

I thought for a moment. I wasn't that hungry, but still… "Can I have a piece of bread? I'm not very hungry." I replied.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" She asked. I nodded yes. "Ok then. I'll be right back." With that, she glided gracefully out of the room.

I shivered slightly. It must have been cold outside, because I now felt like I was freezing. Seth noticed, and grabbed a blanket that had been over the back of the couch and threw it over me. He hugged me lightly, but it was still being right next to a nice, warm fire. He was so warm. I cuddled closer into his chest, sighing in contentment. He smiled, and I smiled right back at him. Then I felt everyone's stares on me, and I blushed. Great. I pulled my head off his chest reluctantly. He was very nice and warm. At least he was still hugging me.

Esme walked back into the room with a piece of bread. She walked over to me and gave it to me. "Here you go. If you want anymore just tell me, okay?" She said.

"Thank you, and I will, but I don't think I want to eat anything else." I gave her my nicest smile. She had just met me, and she was already being very sweet to me. I couldn't say that about many of the others other than Carlisle, Seth, and Renesmee.

I looked towards the door as two people walked in. The first was a large Native American woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties at the latest and who had short hair. Behind her came in a wild looking young man, about her age. The girl looked right at me with a glare, and abruptly turned around and walked swiftly out of the door, the guy following her out.

"Why did she leave? Was it my fault?" She had glared at me like I had done something wrong, though I had just seen her for the first time.

Seth looked down at me with a face full of horror. "Of course not! She's mad at me, not you. She just is grumpy a lot of the time." He reassured me, though I was pretty sure he was lying. Seth looked up at Jacob, and they exchanged a knowing look before Seth turned away to look back at me.

"Who were those two then? Were they Leah and Nahuel?" I asked. What sort of name was Nahuel anyway? I thought I heard Edward chuckle, but when I looked at him his face was composed.

"Yes, they were Leah and Nahuel." Seth said. He had an upset look on his face.

Edward looked up at me. "You know, we haven't really greeted you with open arms, have we?" He gave me a small smile. "We're usually not open with many people."

"He's right." Alice said, turning towards me with a smile. "We're not used to visitors."

"Jakey, can I play with Kitty?" Renesmee said, looking up at Jacob. He looked at Bella and Edward, who both nodded silently, before turning back to Nessie and saying "Sure, if Kathleen wants to." He turned to look at me.

"Of course I would love to play with you!" I told her. Kitty wasn't too bad. Not bad at all. It actually sounded kind of nice.

Nessie leapt down from Jacob's lap, amazingly coordinated for her age. Edward gave her a knowing glance before she turned towards me. "Let's go outside!" She said eagerly before putting on a coat and slipping on some cute boots.

I hesitated. It might be cold outside, and I didn't really have any other clothes.

I was saved by Alice. "I'll lend you a coat and some warm shoes Kathleen, so you can actually go outside." She gave me a small smile before running upstairs. I didn't have to wait very long before she was back downstairs with a dark blue coat and tennis shoes. I put them on gratefully, shuddering slightly when the cold fabric came into contact with my skin.

I turned towards the door, Nessie waiting impatiently at the door. I opened the door, and she rushed out gracefully, looking back at me and laughing with pleasure. It was cloudy and slightly cold. I looked up, noticing that darker clouds were coming in our direction slowly.

I felt Nessie grab my hand and start to run. She was slightly colder than Seth, but still pretty warm. She ran amazingly fast for a three year old. Thinking about it, she was extremely intelligent for her age too.

We ran for a while, and I soon was starting to get exhausted. She kept on tugging on my hand and keeping me going though, so I couldn't stop and get a break. I was wondering when we were going to stop when she tugged me to a standstill. I looked up from where I had been watching the ground to make sure I wouldn't trip and saw a large tree ahead with a dry spot at the trunk that was hollowed out slightly. Nessie walked over to the hollow and sat down, dragging me down with her.

"So, why are we here?" I asked. It was beautiful, sure, but why would a little girl go here?

Nessie smiled. "I have my reasons. Mainly, I like to watch the wildlife, like the birds and rabbits and wolves and squirrels and-"

"Wait- did you just say wolves?" I asked. Hopefully she was just letting her imagination run wild.

"Yes, I did just say wolves. I don't see them that much, but they're more common than you would think. Jakey makes sure to keep me safe from them." She said, smiling. I thought she was insane. Even for her age, this was stupid. She came here, alone with me, when she knew that wolves roamed around here?

"Maybe we should go back now. I'm not sure if the wolves would leave us alone if they spotted us…" I said, standing up and reaching towards her hand. We had to get out of here before either of us got hurt.

She grabbed my wrist, dragging me back down. I tried to fight back and pull her up, but she was actually very strong and I was weak. I gave up, plopping on the ground beside her.

She looked at me, still keeping a strong grip on my wrist, before she started to explain. "The wolves won't hurt us. I've been here alone lots of times, and all they've done is stared at me. They surely won't bother us now."

"I'm not sure…" I started to say, but drifted off when I saw the look of resolution on her face. We both were staying here, no matter what I said or thought. I slumped down, feeling my exhaustion once again. I felt Nessie leaning against me as I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait- I've been busy and had a case of writers (in this case typers) block. I hope this chapter meets all of your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer *points to picture of her* owns it. I only own Kathleen. **

**Kathleen's POV:**

I was in the Cullen's house, looking at all of them, Jacob, and Seth. Everyone except for Seth and Nessie were looking at me gravely. I noticed that they were all a little fuzzy around the edges, but I could still see Seth as he changed. I watched, curious and at the same time terrified, as he transformed into a huge sand-colored wolf.

I screamed. I felt something warm on my arm, and I shook with fear. Or was someone else shaking me? I opened my eyes slowly to see Nessie staring at me, grasping me by my arm. She stopped shaking me when she saw that I had stopped screaming.

"What was that about?" She asked, her voice coming out in a quiet and worried hiss. She appeared slightly scared and concerned.

"It was just a dream." I said a little too hurriedly. She raised an eyebrow in reply, but didn't speak for the moment. At that moment I realized that she was definitely not normal. No three-year-old was that intelligent and comprehending. Toddlers also weren't near as fit or fast as she was. The question was what she was…

My train of thought was broken when I heard a slight sound, not unlike paws on a forest floor. Large paws at that. I turned my head slowly, scanning the nearby forest for anything. I didn't spot anything, but then Nessie covered my mouth from behind and put a finger up in a 'hush' position. She pointed at a spot nearby another large tree. I looked closely, but didn't see anything for a moment. Then something reddish-brown walked by the tree, another sandy-colored right behind it.

I gasped. "You didn't say how big they were!" I said to Nessie. The things were huge wolves, easily larger than a grizzly bear. The light-colored one looked a lot like what Seth had changed into in my dream…

I pushed that thought away. It was just nonsense. No one could change into a wolf; that only happened in horror movies and myths. Not that I remembered any particular ones. I felt Nessie take her hand off of my mouth and start to walk towards the reddish brown one. My eyes widened in fear and surprise. Was she crazy or suicidal? That thing could swallow her whole!

She continued forward, and soon reached the giant wolf. She stopped by its huge head and started to pet it. I waited for it to growl at her or eat her or something, but it actually seemed to like it. I heard a low sound kind of like a rough purr, except more like what you would expect to hear from a dog. Nessie turned towards me, still petting the wolf. "You can come and pet S- the sandy one. They don't bite." She added, obviously trying to reassure me.

I rolled my eyes, but still got up. I almost fell down but caught myself in time. I heard the sandy one whimper when I almost fell, and it sounded pained. I felt pity for it. I walked slowly towards it, watching it the whole time. I finally reached it, and cautiously set my hand on its furry head. It felt very soft and warm, and I decided to try to pet it after a moment since it hadn't tried to bite my hand off yet.

It closed its eyes in what appeared to be pleasure and let out the same kind of purr the brown one Nessie was still petting had been making. I felt secure and peaceful, though it could easily be trying to trick me. I trusted it oddly enough. I slowly leaned against the wolf, and I think it got my intention of sitting down because it did just that. I sighed in content as I leaned against the warm creature, closing my eyes. I contemplated where Seth might be, but the only places I knew of were the Cullen's and this forest.

**********************

I had almost fallen asleep again when I felt the wolf I was leaning on shift and Nessie speak up. "Kitty, Ja- the wolves need to go now. They roam a lot, and they don't stay in one spot for too long." I opened my eyes grudgingly to see Nessie standing by where I was lying, holding out a small hand. I sighed, not wanting to leave, before slightly grasping her hand and slowly standing up. She acted like I had pulled her a little off balance, but I had a feeling that she was faking it since she did it a moment too late for a normal child and she should've fallen over in the process. I brushed the dirt and needles off my clothes as the sandy-colored wolf I had come to like greatly stood up at the same time as the other started to jog off. My unusual friend (as I thought of it as) looked back at me, nuzzling me gently with its nuzzle, before trotting off after the other wolf.

"Wow. I didn't expect them to be that friendly." I said, still shocked out of joy.

She laughed slightly, a light, tinkling sound. "I guess it would appear that way at first, but they're really sweeties at heart. Well, all of them except for L- the female. None of them are mates to each other, but she still can be a grump when I see her."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering why she had been about to say something else. I dropped that question, and asked her another. "Why don't they have mates?"

She showed for the slightest moment a bit of shock before changing her expression quickly to one of boredom. "I don't know. Ask them, though you might not understand their answer." She smiled sarcastically.

I asked her another question that was on my mind. "Why are you so smart for your age? You seem more like a teenager or adult."

She paused for a moment, an expression of confusion and horror on her face. "Well-" She started before she looked to her right. "Hi da-Edward." She corrected herself quickly as he appeared. Had she almost said 'dad'? My train of thought was once again interrupted as Edward began to speak.

"Hello Renesmee, Kathleen. You've been outside for quite a while. All of us were getting worried about what happened to you." He smiled like he actually had been worried. I really doubted it. I had a feeling that they let Nessie go almost anywhere by herself. I noticed him frown slightly before he quickly corrected himself. I had a strange feeling that he could read my mind or something. And I wasn't about to give up on that idea.

"Everything was fine; Nessie just introduced me to her wolf friends." I gave a small smile. "They were a little large, but I've learned in the last couple of hours I've been conscious that things are not normal here." I had learned that very well. I _knew _they all were hiding something; I just hadn't found it out yet. I was determined to though.

Edward gave me a curt nod before walking away, probably back to the house. Nessie took the moment of silence to quickly start walking after him. If she had done it to keep me from questioning her, it worked. They were going so fast that I had to run to keep up with Nessie, and I couldn't do it while talking.

By the time we reached the house (which wasn't long), I was about to fall over from exhaustion. I stumbled over to the nearest thing I could sit on (which was a chair) and flopped down on it exhaustingly. Nessie sat down in a chair next to me, appearing like she was about to talk to me, when Jacob and Seth walked in.

They both appeared tired, bags starting to appear beneath their eyes. Both of them had no shirts on and worn-out shorts. They both walked over to where Nessie and I were sitting, Jacob smiling slightly at Nessie while he picked her up and sat down in her seat while plopping her down in his lap. I looked at Seth, and saw he looked worried.

"Are you alright? You look exhausted." He asked me, and I almost laughed. He looked like he was about to fall over any second, yet he was asking if _I _was alright.

I composed myself before answering him. "I'm fine; I'm more worried about you. You look like a zombie!" We both laughed lightly, both of us extremely tired. I stood up slowly, and yet even with the extra effort I would have fallen onto my face if it weren't for Seth catching me.

He chuckled lightly. "Still haven't mastered your balance yet?" He said in a slightly teasing but sweet tone of voice. I would have been caught up in the wonder of him if it weren't for Edward suddenly chuckling. Nessie, Jacob, and Bella looked at him like he was crazy, but he whispered something to Bella and all three of them calmed down.

I was still annoyed however, and I attempted to stomp off before falling again. I wasn't even half-way to the floor before I felt Seth's arms around me, and this time I allowed him to pick me up and walk me upstairs to the room I had been for the last couple of days. I was completely exhausted and bewildered. Why was Edward acting so weirdly? Why did Nessie keep on changing what she said at the last second? Why were the wolves so huge, and why didn't they have mates? And I still hadn't learned anything new about Seth. I wanted to know about him most of all. Over the events of the last day I had found that I was becoming more and more enchanted with him.

As I pondered over these things, I soon lost consciousness, drifting first towards the dream I had had earlier. Then, I felt the embrace of his arms, and found that my mind was going in a different direction. That was the first time I dreamed of Seth.

**Due to Edward, Renesmee, and of course Seth having large roles in this story, I want to write a chapter from one or more of their point of views. So please when you review say who you would like to hear from. I will also create a poll for this. Thanks for all the reviews I have received so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have decided that the next chapter will be the one written from another character's point of view. I am appreciating all the reviews I've been receiving. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer? No, I don't, and I don't own Twilight either. *sobs* **

**Kathleen's POV:**

I was with Seth in the forest, hugging him while sitting on his lap. He was hugging me back, smiling, when I felt him suddenly stiffen. I looked up at him, puzzled. He set me down and got up, shaking. I tried to get up with him, to tell him to stay with me, but I couldn't move or speak. A figure appeared in the distance, and I had the feeling that they did not have good intentions. The figure leapt and was aiming for me. I couldn't scream and had to watch…

*****************

I shot up to a sitting position, panting after the fear of my nightmare. It had been different from the other nightmare I had had before I had met the huge wolves. That one had a sense of reality to it, while this one was definitely my imagination. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked around the room.

Seth was in a chair, snoring loudly. He looked so peaceful, all the stress I had noticed on his face gone while he slept. I cast my gaze towards the small curtained window in the room, and met the gaze of Renesmee. She looked at me with an impatient look, sliding off the chair she had been sitting in. She walked gracefully over to me and hopped up onto my bed beside me. I blinked in surprise as I looked at her. She looked slightly older!

I pushed that thought aside. I must have imagined it; no one could grow that fast. She looked at me questionably as I puzzled for a moment over her looks.

Nessie finally coughed impatiently, which brought me out of my pondering. I looked up at her as she started to speak quietly. "I need you to follow me as quietly as you can. And don't think about it if you can, ok?" She looked around cautiously as she said this like she was expecting someone to hear her and walk in.

I thought about not coming with her; I was still tired and really wanted to fall asleep again. Then again, I didn't want to have any more nightmares, and I was pretty sure that Nessie could make me go if she needed to anyway. I sighed before answering. "All right, I'll go with you."

She smiled in delight. "Good," She whispered. "Now follow me as quietly as you can."

She slipped off my bed silently, pressing a finger against her lips in a 'silent' symbol before walking across my room. The floor didn't creak once beneath her, though last time when I had snuck out it had creaked several times and I had been going slower than her. She turned to me once she was at the door, and beckoned towards me.

I slipped slowly off my bed and crept carefully across the room to where she was waiting but despite my efforts the floor still creaked several times. I finally reached the now very impatient Nessie. She grabbed my hand, still signaling for me to be quiet, and opened the door, tugging me along. We went down the stairs quickly, the steps slightly creaking.

We reached the door quickly, and Nessie once again whispered to me to not think about what we were doing or going but to think of something else that would occupy my mind. I thought, and the only thing I could come up with was Seth. He filled my mind as we trudged along at a fast pace. I couldn't tell where we were going since I was involved in my fantasies about Seth.

After what had seemed like a while we stopped. "You can think whatever you want to now." She told me before sitting down, dragging me with her. I reluctantly stopped fantasizing about Seth as I looked at her. She seemed slightly nervous as she turned towards me.

I gave her a shocked look. I never expected Nessie to be nervous about something. She laughed lightly at my expression. "I have to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I've decided that it's time that you know even if the others will be mad at me." She sucked in a deep breath before continuing on.

"You see, my family isn't… normal. Neither are Jacob and Seth. We're all… different from the normal person, if you can call some of us even that." She laughed nervously. I stared at her, curious. Was she going to tell me about what I had been curious about?

"Well… ummm… Oh, I better just tell you already! Kitty, my family are vampires and Jacob and Seth are the wolves we saw yesterday. I know, it's shocking and may not seem true, but it is." She added when she saw my expression of disbelief. She was about to speak again when I stopped her by raising my hand.

"It makes sense actually." I said at last. Nessie looked shocked. I quickly explained. "I mean, I could tell that all of you were not normal, though I don't get where you fit into that picture. You are different from everyone else."

She surprised me by laughing. "I just told you that my family are all vampires, and you say it makes sense without even freaking out once. Aren't you worried about their… diet?"

"Oh." I said, understanding why she was so nervous about it. "I'm not too worried about it, since they haven't tried to drink my blood or anything yet. Besides, I don't think Seth would let them." I covered my mouth after I said the last part and blushed.

Nessie gasped, and then smiled. "Well, there's something about how Jacob acts around me and Seth acts around you too. But first, back to my family. You are safe; they are 'vegetarian' vampires and only drink animal blood. If you've caught any of my previous slips, you might have started to figure out who my actual parents are. Edward and Bella are my biological parents though I was born when my mother was still human." She must have noticed my expression because she changed the subject. Edward and Bella being her parents was just too weird.

"Seth, Jacob, and for that matter, Seth's sister Leah and other natives in the area, are shape shifters. They change into huge wolves. The day we met those two wolves, well… the reddish-brown one was Jacob while the sandy one was Seth. They're all different colors, and they start to change when vampires of any kind reside in the area." She paused, looking nervous. I urged her to continue on, and after a moment, she did.

"Well, they also have a unique thing that happens to some of them. You see, when one of them sees a certain person after they have first changed, something happens to them. They do something called imprinting. They see this person and, from what I've heard from Jake, it's like the center of their universe is that person. They would do anything for that person just to see them happy. It's very powerful." She stopped for the moment, leaning back.

I thought for a moment. "So did Seth do that on me?" I asked quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed. It made sense. He didn't even know me-I didn't even know me-and yet he had been so… protective and kind from the beginning. I realized that I felt strongly for him too. I wouldn't want him to be hurt either. I guessed though that I would never feel as strongly as him, but I would still love him greatly.

Nessie turned slowly towards me. "Yes, he did do that on you. Most of the older shape shifters have. Jacob did it on me; Leah did it on Nahuel, another half-vampire; and others from the other pack nearby. It was supposed to be rare, but it turned out that it wasn't."

She seemed to think about something for a moment. "Now, don't freak out when I do this, ok?" She said. I nodded in response. I trusted her. She seemed satisfied with my response. She reached out slowly towards me and touched my neck. Suddenly, I saw images- I saw myself backwards, like it was from someone else's point of view, I saw Seth, I saw many people and things. I gasped in surprise, and the images were gone in an instant.

"I'm sorry if I scared you with that." Nessie said, keeping her hands to herself. She looked ashamed.

"It's alright. You just startled me, that's all." I said, trying to reassure her. She smiled slightly in response. I suddenly remembered a question that I had wanted to ask for a while. "Nessie, would anyone else happen to have any… special abilities like you?"

She looked up, surprised. "Yes, actually. My dad can read people's minds," I nodded as my suspicions were confirmed. "My aunt Alice can see the future except for the shape shifters and I, my uncle Jasper can sense other people's emotions and change them, and my mom can block other's powers that affect the mind and shield others too. Actually," She continued, "Alice was saying that you have some sort of ability or abilities too-she can't really tell because you keep on disappearing from her view."

I felt shocked. Then I thought about the first 'nightmare' I had. Maybe I was seeing the future or something. I guess time will only tell. "I lot of things are suddenly making sense now." I finally said, standing up. I was feeling much better (and balanced for that point), and I got up quickly. "I guess it's probably a good time to go back then." I started to walk off.

I felt a warm hand grab my wrist and hold me in place. "Not quite yet." Nessie said. "I was going to have you meet someone who refused to meet you earlier."

I froze. She could not be meaning… I looked at her and knew she meant who I thought she meant. The girl who had glared at me angrily, like I was bad or something. Leah.

***************

I sighed, leaning back against the tree. Leah and I had talked for a long time, Nessie making sure the conversation didn't get out of hand. I had learned a lot about her over the last couple of hours, like that she was the only female shape shifter, or what they called werewolf, and that before she had imprinted on Nahuel she had been very bitter to everyone because Sam, her high-school sweetheart, had imprinted on her cousin Emily and she felt sad and angry about it.

She said the reason why she had been so angry at me was because she dearly loved her brother. She didn't want him to change, but she would have been able to handle it if he had imprinted on someone that she knew about. None of us had really known anything about me, so it made her upset.

Over the time we had talked she had transformed in front of me and introduced Nahuel to me when he had appeared for a moment. Nahuel was very nice, smiling and even shaking my hand. Leah told me later that that was still a new behavior for him since he had lived for almost all of his life in the Amazon rainforest.

We talked for a little longer before she said that she had to go; she had to do her patrol. She gave me a small hug, which surprised me, and smiled at me before waving goodbye.

I had totally been surprised by her behavior, but was pleased. I had been afraid that she was going to yell at me or something, but she had been very cool-headed. I was ready to head back home to Seth. Being away from him for so long made me restless.

I felt Nessie tugging me up, and I stumbled. I was half asleep on my feet, and she had to support me as we walked home.

As I stumbled up the steps to the door the one person I had wanted to see the most appeared, looking worried. Seth embraced me in a big hug and carried me to the door and set me gently on the couch.

I heard a mumble of voices as we came in and I looked up. Everyone was in the living room including Leah and Nahuel, who were standing behind the couch in front of me. She smiled a tiny smile while Nahuel looked kindly.

Out of the vampires none were even twitching or breathing. All but Alice were giving me glares and looking at Nessie like she was in huge trouble, which she probably was. Alice was staring blankly into space. I guessed that she was looking into the future. She frowned slightly as I was looking at everyone. I was immediately reminded of my vision when the blank look left her eyes and she too glared at me. Was it happening?

At that moment Seth stood up, standing in front of me. "It's not either of their faults that she found out so soon. She probably would have asked me anyway and I would have had to tell her. Nessie knew that, and probably wanted her to learn soon before she asked too many questions. Please," He said, begging now, "Don't punish either of them. Or else-" His voice caught for a moment before he continued. "I'll protect both of them. I'll attack you if it means that Kathleen gets spared from your life or Nessie is left alone." At that he stepped back and shook. He looked for a moment at Jacob, who nodded. At that he changed in front of me. One moment he was there and the next the sandy colored wolf was. He looked at me before lying down in front of me protectively.

I felt shocked. Surely they wouldn't do anything that would harm me or Nessie that bad- would they? Then I remembered that he wanted to protect me. He might just be overreacting. I looked up at the others, and I wasn't so sure that was the case.

Edward stood up next. "I don't know what she's thinking anymore; it's not like Bella, where it seems like there's no one there, but more like someone put up a wall. Either way, what I've heard from her and seen from her over the time she's been here she has not meant any harm. I agree with Seth; she would have found out either on her own or with help anyway." At that he sat down again by Bella.

Jasper stood up almost immediately after Edward had sat down, looking annoyed. "She cannot just be left without any consequence. She has to be changed or… disappear. Do you want the Volturi to come again? This time they might decide that Nessie isn't so harmless after all." Seth growled by my feet while Bella and Edward shuddered. "Kathleen must pay the price, no matter how she found out." He settled down beside Alice, whose eyes were unfocused again.

She stood up almost like she hadn't planned to, and she spoke. "She cannot die. She can't be changed either. I can't see anything else." Her eyes refocused on me. "I can't see any more of her. I think she's similar to the shape shifters." Edward suddenly stared at me, looking a hint scared but like he had just put two and two together. What-

I suddenly saw something. I could clearly see Nessie and the werewolves now, but the vampires were a blur and I got a headache from seeing them. All I could tell was that it was only moments away, and it involved a vampire, who appeared to leap at me and lean close to my neck…

At that moment I opened my eyes and saw Jasper tense, like he was going to leap. "Jasper, don't!" Alice and I screamed at the same time as he leaped, Seth growling, Edward and the others looking in horror and I hoped that the rest of my vision that I suddenly saw was true…

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger! I promise that it will turn out well. Someone knows what ****cannot**** happen, so read over what they said. (*cough cough* Alice *cough cough*) **

**Remember to review and say who you want to have the next chapter's POV from: Edward, Renesmee, or Seth. If there's a tie, I might do both in the same chapter. Thank you once again for all the reviews I have received.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have finally gotten this written… I've grown slightly out of touch with Seth's POV. I have the next chapter planned out and I just need to type it up. It should clear some confusions up. And yes, many of you guessed right (I think I gave too obvious of a hint), though not completely. It will be interesting though… This chapter, I'm afraid, will be shorter than the last since Seth was sleeping for most of it.**

**Ok, now the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I love it and I own this plot and Kathleen, but nothing else. It's all Stephenie Meyer's. **

**Seth's POV:**

I had held Kathleen gently in my arms when I had noticed her shaking- out of fear? Or from the cold? I stayed that way, cradling her in my arms, for a while before I realized that she was starting to sweat. I stepped away, settling down into a chair nearby.

Once I sat down, I truly realized how tired I really was. I had closed my eyes for only a moment when I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*******************

I opened my eyes slowly some time later, looking towards Kathleen's bed. I quickly sprang up when I realized that she wasn't there anymore.

I ran to the staircase and downstairs, expecting her to be somewhere in the area, but she wasn't. I checked everywhere- upstairs, downstairs, and outside. I was growing frantic. For some reason her scent wasn't traceable, so I couldn't track her down. I sat down, my worry growing every second while my need for her grew at the same time.

Edward chose to show up at that moment. He dashed in with the others from their planned hunting trip (having Kathleen around didn't help with their appetites, so they were being cautious) and immediately caught on to my distressed thoughts. He frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't bring you any good news. It appears that Nessie disappeared too. Jacob's been frantic, but I have a feeling that he's trying to hide something from me since he's been thinking of just running and he hasn't tried to track Nessie down yet." His frown deepened as he read my thoughts more in depth. "Kathleen's not traceable? Strange. Thinking about it," He continued, "I haven't heard her for a while. I wonder if the two things are linked."

"I think Nessie and maybe some of the other werewolves are in on it, since I haven't been able to see her at all since this morning. It's been giving me a horrible headache, and I haven't even been trying to focus on her." Alice piped up, bouncing through the doorway with Jasper in tow. She seemed slightly less energetic than usual though, and seemed quite glad to be nearby. "Thank goodness you're here though. You werewolves always help when you're here when I have these kind of headaches."

I didn't pay much attention to what she said after the part that she couldn't see Kathleen. Edward started talking, but I was already sinking deeper into despair. I needed Kathleen like I needed air, and no one could find her!

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and heard Edward speak to me in a very low tone. "Don't worry Seth; I'm sure we'll be able to find her soon. I think that Jacob might be attempting to hide where they are because Nessie wanted him to, so if we can get it out of him it should be relatively easy to find her." He gave me a small pat before turning back to the others.

I gave a relieved sigh. She should be in my arms soon. I got up slowly, that thought in my head, as I gazed towards the open door.

I was slightly surprised to find that the sun was already starting to set. I started to get worried again as I thought of Kathleen's apparent lack of balance, and that she might trip and get hurt in the increasing dark…

I had to stop those thoughts for the moment. If Nessie was with her and Jake did know about it she would be perfectly safe. I _had _to keep thinking that.

My eyes once again started to focus on the door and I could just barely see something. My heart fluttered in my chest towards her. She was too far away to see me, but I immediately was cheered. I gave a smile, glad she was almost here.

Edward gasped, and I noticed that his expression turned to one of frustration and fury. It also showed some worry. He whispered in a quiet fury.

"Renesmee has told her about us." He continued as the others hissed angrily. "She didn't appear surprised, according to Nessie's thoughts. She also told her about the werewolves, including imprinting." He still appeared annoyed as the others started to hiss things to each other.

I felt a bit shocked. So Nessie had told her about all of us and Jake had known about it? I pondered that in my head.

"Actually Seth, Leah knew too. She had a long conversation with Kathleen afterwards." Edward informed me, still turned towards the others.

Great. So the others had known and had let me freak out about her having disappeared? I knew they probably didn't mean any harm, but I had still freaked out. I had also wanted to tell Kathleen personally about myself but thinking about it, it was probably better that Nessie had told her. I had had no clue how to break the news to her.

I had thought all this while she was still a good distance away. As I watched her walk slowly towards me, I heard the vampires sit silently and still on the couches in the living room, while the back door opened and I saw Leah and Nahuel walk in silently and solemnly. They both looked away from the others as they settled against the wall behind the couches.

As everyone completely settled down (and Alice's eyes went out of focus, which meant that she was looking into the future) my life walked up the steps to the door. She was being supported by Nessie, who gave me an apologetic look as she let go of Kathleen and walked in. I didn't really care so much as seeing Kathleen's face again.

She appeared half asleep on her feet, which made me worried. I swept her into my arms, feeling how cold she had gotten over the day. I hugged her close to me as I walked over to an empty couch across from the others and set her down gently beside me. I felt her snuggle slightly against me, which slightly alleviated some of my stress. She appeared unharmed at least, and not scared of me.

I noticed how all the vampires were glaring at my love. I felt upset and stood up. I shifted almost unconsciously in front of Kathleen, feeling even more protective of her. I started to speak as I felt them all stare at me.

"It's not either of their faults that she found out so soon. She probably would have asked me anyway and I would have had to tell her. Nessie knew that, and probably wanted her to learn soon before she asked too many questions. Please," I said in a begging tone, "Don't punish either of them. Or else-" My voice caught for a moment before I could continue. "I'll protect both of them. I'll attack you if it means that Kathleen gets spared from your kind of life or Nessie is left alone." I looked over at Jacob, knowing that he knew my request, and he slowly nodded. I had already felt myself shaking, and with his permission now granted transformed.

I felt myself burst through my shorts and t-shirt I had been wearing as I quickly settled into my new form. If it meant that they were kept safe, the clothes didn't really matter. I looked to Kathleen, her face appearing shocked, before settling down in front of her. She _would _be kept safe.

Edward stood up, giving me a quick glance. "I don't know what she's thinking anymore; it's not like Bella, where it seems like there's no one there, but more like someone put up a wall. Either way, what I've heard from her and seen from her over the time she's been here she has not meant any harm. I agree with Seth; she would have found out either on her own or with help anyway." At that he sat down again by Bella.

I felt relieved at his words. Maybe he would be able to convince the others. I saw that wasn't the case as Jasper stood up.

"She cannot just be left without any consequence. She has to be changed or… disappear. Do you want the Volturi to come again? This time they might decide that Nessie isn't so harmless after all." I growled lowly as I noticed Bella and Edward shudder. No doubt they wouldn't want to relieve that nightmare again. Jasper continued on. "Kathleen must pay the price, no matter how she found out." At that he settled down by Alice, who was once again in another vision.

She stood up almost like she hadn't planned to and spoke. "She cannot die. She can't be changed either. I can't see anything else." Her eyes refocused and she looked towards Kathleen. "I can't see any more of her. I think she's similar to the shape shifters." She down again as Edward's face lit up in recognition. No. She couldn't be one of us, could she?

Edward shook his head slightly, and I felt relieved for a moment. He still appeared deep in thought when his face lit in horror at the same moment as Alice snapped out of her vision and Jasper, unnoticed by me, leaped. "Jasper, no!" I heard two high-pitched voices scream at the same time. I recognized that Kathleen had spoken up at the same time that Alice had. I had no time to ponder this strange fact as Jasper soared through the air and I started to growl, ready to leap on him and pull him off of her. I noticed the horror-struck faces of the others as he leaned towards her neck…

**Sorry! I still have that cliff-hanger. Once again, I apologize for such a short chapter. I promise that the next one will be very interesting and good. I also apologize for any errors, as I have just finished this at 1:30 in the morning as I cannot fall asleep. Please review! The poll was put up a bit late (sorry about that!) but I hope that I represented the majority of the opinions for this chapter's POV. Once again, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now, to end the cliff-hanger… Thank you for all the reviews! You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say anything more? I do not own Twilight. Got it? Got it?! Good! :P**

**Kathleen's POV:**

_At that moment I opened my eyes and saw Jasper tense, like he was going to leap. "Jasper, don't!" Alice and I screamed at the same time as he leaped, Seth growling, Edward and the others looking in horror and I hoped that the rest of my vision that I suddenly saw was true…_

As Jasper landed next to me, he leaned towards my throat. Some instinct of survival arose in me as I lifted my hand and put it in the way of his teeth. He bit deep, and I felt a brief stabbing pain before it quickly faded.

He was still biting me, and I knew that Seth was about to hurt or kill him. With that thought in mind and my anger and fear unchecked, I curled myself into a ball, feet facing Jasper, and kicked with all the force I had.

I felt what seemed like stone meet my feet before his teeth ripped out of my hand. He flew across the room and hit the far wall, but I had stopped paying attention to him as I grabbed a nearby blanket and pressed it against my bleeding hand.

Once I had the blanket securely against my hand I looked at Seth's face. His canine features appeared extremely shocked. I looked up from his face to look at everyone else, who were sharing the same expression. Jasper had gotten up slowly, and was now dashing out the still open front door in a streak of speed. Alice shook her head, as if she was dazed, before following close behind him.

I looked back to Seth, who gave a glance at Edward before turning back to me. "Seth wants to tell you that everything is all right." He said slowly, like he wasn't so sure of that himself. He still appeared shocked.

Seth growled lowly, like he was trying to say something else. "Oh, and does your hand… feel like it's burning?" Edward added on quickly, seeming to slightly snap out of his initial shock.

I felt puzzled. It had slightly stung for a moment, but it didn't hurt now. "It doesn't hurt at all. It stung when he first bit me… Wait a second. Why are you asking me that?" I suddenly asked, feeling a bit suspicious.

"Well-" He started to reply. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to tell me the whole truth when Jacob interrupted.

"Why don't you just tell her? It's not like she doesn't already know that you're bloodsuckers." He said, turning towards me. "You see, when a vampire bites someone that's a normal human, their venom immobilizes them with pain. I've heard that it's like you're burning slowly and _very _painfully." He added for emphasis. "If left alone with the venom in their blood, the person will, in a couple of days, transform into a vampire. My kind though doesn't react the same to it. It is basically a death sentence for us. You, however, appear to be different than both of us." He gave me a studying look before turning back towards Nessie.

I felt shocked. How could I not be human? I though over the last day's events, and recognized there had been some weird things. My visions for one…

Seth looked up at Edward again, a hint of desperation on his face. Edward quickly hopped up. "Sorry, I didn't think of that." He said before disappearing from sheer speed up the steps, appearing a moment later with a pair of huge sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Oh. I get it now. They must be… exposed when they change back. Keeping this in mind, I quickly turned around and covered my closed eyes so Seth could have some privacy. I thought I felt something in the air shift, and a moment later I felt Seth's warm arms around me. I sighed in relief and happiness. Every moment I felt more and more like I was in love with him, and I didn't know why. Maybe it related to the whole imprinting thing.

"Don't listen to what Jacob said; of course you're human." Seth whispered in my ear before turning to stare at Jacob. I knew he was trying to reassure me but I didn't believe that, and I didn't think he did either.

"Do you know why Jasper did that?" I almost added how I was able to get him away from me, considering that the last couple of days I had had trouble standing up by myself, nevertheless being able to fight off a vampire who was probably not weak at all or light for that matter. He had felt like a rock when I had kicked him. I wonder if-

"I'm not actually sure why he did that." Seth said, interrupting my train of thought. "Maybe Edward knows." He gave a glance towards Edward.

Edward sighed. Bella looked up at him, appearing concerned- and pained? What was that about?

"Well, I think it was for several reasons. One was the fact that the rest of us weren't about to change her or worse, kill her. He decided to do it himself, even if it resulted in his death. He wasn't thinking clearly because of his second reason. For some reason at about the same time I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore and Alice couldn't see her, she smelled… more appetizing. We didn't really notice until the moment Jasper was thinking over his plan of action. At that time, a strong breeze blew in through the door right behind Kathleen. Her scent was so strong that he couldn't resist, though he had fed not two hours ago. It's almost as strong as Bella was to me. The only reason the rest of us didn't follow his example was because of our self-control." Edward frowned, and leaned back a bit farther away from me.

Oh. Now that I paid attention to the rest of them, I noticed that they were all leaning back and weren't breathing. I guess vampires didn't need to breathe. No matter why Bella appeared like she was in pain. I bet it would hurt if I smelled so good for Jasper to suddenly attack me. Emmett had a similar expression on his face and yet he was trying to smile at me reassuringly. Rosalie was giving me a hard glance while hugging Emmett and Esme was staring at me apologetically. The only one who didn't appear to be having any trouble was Carlisle. He didn't seem to be in pain at all.

"Kathleen, I need to see that wound. It wouldn't be good if it got infected." Carlisle said, starting to get up.

I glanced at Seth, feeling worried. Wouldn't Carlisle have trouble with my blood? "Don't worry. Carlisle has amazing self-control, and is actually a doctor. He treated Jacob when he broke some bones without any trouble." He whispered reassuringly to me.

I smiled at him, feeling satisfied. I turned my head towards Carlisle, who was now up and walking towards me. I started to walk towards the kitchen I hadn't been in yet which was obviously Carlisle's destination. Seth followed beside me, holding my hand in his warm, large one.

Carlisle reached the kitchen much faster than I could have, and by the time Seth and I had walked in he had it already set up on the counter bandages, gauze, and other assorted things.

I took the small blanket off my hand and handed it to him, who looked at it closely. He then sniffed it before turning on the faucet of the sink and washing it gently under the running water.

"Amazingly," He said as he scrubbed at my hand, "All the venom isn't actually in your blood at all. It's all at the surface, and it appears as if Jasper hadn't been able to suck any of your blood though he had plenty of time to." He glanced at me and Seth. "It's as if your body is built to repel the venom."

Carlisle finished washing my hand and placed some Neosporin and gauze on it before wrapping the bandage around it and my wrist and tucking the end of it under itself. "Do you want some ibuprofen?" He asked me.

I froze up, realizing something. He mistook it for a lack of knowledge. "It's for pain." He clarified, though I didn't need that.

"I know." I said, and suddenly remembered why and a whole bunch of other things. I became strong with strong emotions, vampires couldn't change or kill me, Alice said I appeared to be like the shape shifters-

I started to scream with pain as all this made sense and I remembered at least partially why. I started to fall before Seth caught me. I kept on screaming though. Too much pain…

It felt like forever before the pain faded away. I could hear someone saying something desperately as I felt myself shake. Or was someone shaking me? I shook my head as things appeared to suddenly clear. I looked up weakly at Seth as he shook me, saying my name over and over.

"Seth, I'm alright. Really, I'm fine." I said, trying to reassure him. I needed to do something.

"What do you mean, you're alright? You just started to scream and fainted!" He said, but he did stop shaking me. He pulled me closer to him, hugging me tightly. A little too tightly in fact.

"Seth, I can't breathe!" I said desperately. He gasped in surprise and loosened his hold, though he was still hugging me tightly.

"Like I said, I'm fine. I was just surprised by suddenly remembering something, that's all." I said quickly, hoping that they wouldn't notice what I was leaving out.

It appeared that at least Seth believed me because he stopped hugging me, instead choosing to hold onto my hand. I stretched my legs, feeling a bit sore. I needed to plan something and soon, no matter how much I would suffer later. I didn't remember all the facts but I knew enough to know that I probably needed to act quickly. I had a quick vision which confirmed my fears.

I smiled falsely, hoping they would believe that too. "I don't need any ibuprofen, but thank you for offering. I think I just need some fresh air." I said, planning the rest out as I went. "Can we go outside, Seth? I'm sure that it would help if my scent was out of the house for now." I gave him my most convincing look I could muster at the time.

"Of course we can. Let's go now." He said, looking at Carlisle, who nodded in agreement. The doctor stayed, cleaning the sink and his hands with something that smelled a lot like bleach, while Seth pulled me outside.

I faltered outside the door, feeling hesitant. What if my plan didn't work out?

Seth took my hesitation as exhaustion, and with an understanding expression swept me into his arms. He set off at a quick trot, walking for a long while. For the moment I was perfectly content to just be in his arms, but I knew that it would have to end soon if I was to keep him and the others safe.

The trees passed by quickly, and I felt him pick up his pace, like he understood that I wanted him to get as far away from the house- and Edward's mind-reading- as quickly as possible. The trees over time changed from thick forest, with the moon's light shining silver through the tree-tops, to sparse, skinny trees. The air was thinner, and I recognized that we were close to where I had fallen.

I wasn't surprised that I could see so well with the weak light of the moon. I wasn't surprised by any of my abilities that were growing stronger every moment. I knew that as long as there was light I would be able to see as well as if it was day. I knew that Seth was having no troubles with the poor lighting either as he hadn't faltered once in his dash.

Finally I felt him slow down. He soon set me down by a lonely, scraggly tree and he settled down by me, his warm body heating me up. I sighed contentedly and sadly at the same time, and sucked in the fresh air.

I looked at Seth nervously, and wasn't surprised to see that he looked better. I knew more about him and his kind than Nessie or anyone alive knew. I still didn't remember many of the details, but bits popped up here and there in my memories. He would be more comfortable outside, away from the stench of the vampires, even if he was used to it.

I knew that I would have to speak soon, so I snuggled up to Seth while I could. How I would miss him, his loving heart, his rhythmic, deep, slow breathing, everything that made him… him.

After a few moments I sighed again, this time purely out of sadness. I pulled away from him quickly, standing up.

He gave me a questioning look that was so full of love and trust that it made me falter again. How could I afford to hurt him, to break his heart? Yet I had to. I started to speak, not looking directly in his face in fear that I wouldn't be able to do it if I saw his expression.

"Seth, I want you to promise me something, please?" I asked with a begging, sweet tone, hoping that even though I still wasn't looking at him that he wouldn't suspect anything was out of the ordinary.

"Of course," Seth replied, sounding shocked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't think you wouldn't, I just wanted to make sure." I said quickly, trying to hide my worry and sadness.

I sucked in some more air, getting ready for the finale. "Please stay at home." I finally said, hoping that I wouldn't start to cry right now. I would have plenty of time for that later.

"What do you mean, 'stay at home'?" He asked, sounding puzzled. He still hadn't pieced it together yet. He was so trusting. He didn't deserve what I was going to do to him, but I was sure that it wouldn't hurt that bad. As I thought that I knew I was lying, but I kept that fact out of my head in fear that I wouldn't be able to go any farther if I let that get to me.

"I mean, don't follow me. Just stay at home, with Nessie and Jake and Leah and all the others. They need you." I finally whispered, letting out a long, struggling breath.

At first I was afraid that he hadn't heard or understood me, but that was soon proved wrong when he suddenly gasped. "No. You can't go! You can't!" He said desperately as I heard him start to get up.

"I can, and I am!" I said fiercely, once again lying to myself about his feelings and mine. "I don't want to get someone hurt by my actions, so I am taking it into my own hands. I am leaving now, and you are not going to follow me!" I said, finally looking him full on in the face.

The only way I didn't break down when I saw his expression of excruciating pain and hurt and sadness was the fact that I was angry at the fact that I had to do this, that I had to hurt us both. I let my anger magnify as I pushed him back down now. "Stay away! I have to go!" I yelled again, feeling his pain twist my stomach and my heart in two. Now for the final blow. "I hate you! I absolutely hate you!!"

My heart felt like it ripped apart, leaving most of it behind with him. I turned away, my pain magnifying more than a thousand-fold, when I heard his cry.

"Don't leave Kathleen! Please don't leave. Please." He begged, truly desperate now.

I turned around, preparing my face so it would only show fury. "No." I said simply before walking away quickly.

My anger lent me speed as I started to run. I heard his voice growing quieter, continuing to say a "please, Kathleen, no…" over and over that hurt me more and more. I ran faster and faster, knowing that the others could find me if I didn't get away fast enough before he went back to the house as I knew he would. He would do whatever I asked him to, even if it hurt him this much. He wanted me to be happy, and I had done my best to not appear hurt. I pushed my muscles to the max as I started to feel my abilities appear even more, even though they made my pain worse than I thought it ever could be.

I could now hear his thoughts as I disappeared, and they started to disappear too with distance. But his final words didn't disappear from my distraught mind as I ran farther and farther, slowing only slightly over time. _Please, Kathleen, no…_

**Wow. That took a while to write. I may have solved some questions but probably created others. I'm sorry about the confusing fact that she wouldn't say what she was specifically thinking; I don't want to reveal everything yet. Thank you all for the reviews! You all guessed correctly about the fact that she wouldn't die. I promise that it will all be cleared up about that in later chapters. Please, like what I always ask, review! Criticism is very welcome. Just please don't bury me in it! ******** I also need some ideas for another story that I can do at the same time, since I've had a lot of time on my hands in between periods of having internet available. Meanwhile I will try to type the next chapter as quickly as possible, but it will probably take a week anyways as I am trying to make these chapters longer and I probably won't be able to finish it in time to post it while I have internet, and I don't want to put up too quickly after this chapter. Once again, please help me with ideas for another story (even a one-shot!) and please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Now, on to the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep on asking me? I don't want to be tortured by the fact that I don't own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer is the only person that does. You just like making me depressed. STOP!!!! *cricket* Silence! I kill you! (I don't own Achmed the Dead Terrorist for that matter either) ******

**Seth's POV:**

"_Jasper, no!" I heard two high-pitched voices scream at the same time. I recognized that Kathleen had spoken up at the same time that Alice had. I had no time to ponder this strange fact as Jasper soared through the air and I started to growl, ready to leap on him and pull him off of her. I noticed the horror-struck faces of the others as he leaned towards her neck…_

I was ready to jump on Jasper and rip him to shreds when she threw her hand in his way. He bit deep, and I saw her flinch for a moment out of pain. I growled louder, getting ready to leap, when she curled into a ball, feet towards Jasper, and was aiming to kick him in the chest.

Great. Now her legs are going to be broken. Vampires are tougher than the force of her kick. Or so I thought before her feet met his chest and he went flying across the room, crashing into the far wall. Kathleen had quickly turned away and had grabbed a blanket and pressed it against her now bleeding hand.

I felt shocked. How did she kick a _vampire_, of all things, across a room when she had troubles standing on her own two feet? I gave a quick glance to the others, but they appeared just as shocked as I was. I looked back to Kathleen, who had now turned to face me, a puzzled expression on her face. She looked behind me, and she appeared even more puzzled.

At that moment I heard Jasper get up and dash out of the room. Alice stood up quickly, appearing dazed of all things, before running after Jasper, probably to assure him that at least he hadn't sucked her blood. Alice was a good person, but she could be a little too much of a sweetie to Jasper when it came to this subject.

Kathleen turned back towards me, still appearing like the most puzzled person ever. I turned towards Edward in reply, since I couldn't speak to her. _Tell her that everything's alright. _I thought. _And ask her if he sucked any blood out or anything. If he did…_ I couldn't finish my thought.

"Seth wants to tell you that everything's alright." Edward said, still having that shocked expression on his face. Of course, I had the same appearance. I growled when he didn't say the second part. "Oh, and does your hand… feel like it's burning?" He edited, annoying me a bit but still serving its purpose.

Amazingly, she appeared even more puzzled. Was that even possible? "It doesn't hurt at all. It stung when he first bit me… Wait a second. Why are you asking me that?" She asked, looking suspiciously at Edward.

Thankfully, Edward didn't say that I was the one who was technically asking. But he did falter. "Well-" He started to say before Jacob interrupted.

"Why don't you just tell her? It's not like she doesn't already know that you're bloodsuckers." He said, turning towards Kathleen. No way. Jacob could be such a pain sometimes. He shouldn't tell her this!

He continued despite my silent plea that he stop right there. "You see, when a vampire bites someone that's a normal human, their venom immobilizes them with pain. I've heard that it's like you're burning slowly and _very _painfully." He added for emphasis. "If left alone with the venom in their blood, the person will, in a couple of days, transform into a vampire. My kind though doesn't react the same to it. It is basically a death sentence for us. You, however, appear to be different than both of us." He gave her a studying look before turning back to Nessie.

Kathleen appeared shocked now. Great, now Jacob said that she might not be normal. Jerk. I looked up at Edward, feeling desperate. I needed to be with Kathleen alone in person.

Luckily he got my hint. "Sorry, I didn't think of that." He replied, running up the stairs and arriving a moment later with an extra pair of my sweatpants and a t-shirt I kept here just in case I burst out of my clothes. _Thank you_. I said to him, at which he nodded.

I looked at the Cullen women quickly. I really didn't want any of them to see me nude, and I wanted—needed—to change now. Luckily they got the hint and were turned away. I noticed that Kathleen had also gotten the hint and had turned away. With that, I changed quickly, throwing on my sweats and t-shirt in record time.

I walked over to Kathleen and wrapped my arms around her. I heard her sigh happily, and I immediately cheered up. If she was happy, I was too. Now, to handle that thing that Jacob had released.

"Don't listen to what Jacob said; of course you're human." I said, trying to reassure her though I agreed secretly with Jacob. I gave him an annoyed and yet agreeing glance before turning back to look at my personal angel's face. Judging by her expression, she didn't believe me either.

"Do you know why Jasper did that?" She said quickly. She appeared like she wanted to add something else, but she didn't.

"I'm not actually sure why he did that. Maybe Edward knows." I said quickly. I had some ideas why he had done that, but I wasn't sure, and since Edward can read his mind he would probably know.

"Well, I think it was for several reasons. One was the fact that the rest of us weren't about to change her or worse, kill her. He decided to do it himself, even if it resulted in his death. He wasn't thinking clearly because of his second reason. For some reason at about the same time I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore and Alice couldn't see her, she smelled… more appetizing. We didn't really notice until the moment Jasper was thinking over his plan of action. At that time, a strong breeze blew in through the door right behind Kathleen. Her scent was so strong that he couldn't resist, though he had fed not two hours ago. It's almost as strong as Bella was to me. The only reason the rest of us didn't follow his example was because of our self-control." Edward frowned, and leaned back a bit farther away from Kathleen.

Great. So that's why Edward hadn't thought of getting up immediately; he didn't want to stir her scent around too much and antagonize the others.

She looked at the other vampires, understanding lighting her face as her gaze passed over them. I felt sorry at Jasper in a way. He had always had the most trouble as I had heard. That still didn't excuse him from attacking her.

"Kathleen, I need to see that wound. It wouldn't be good if it got infected." Carlisle said, starting to get up. I was glad that he was. Looking at the small blanket, I noticed that her blood was starting to soak through it. That wouldn't help the current situation at all.

Kathleen looked up worriedly at me, and I got that. Of course she would think that it's strange that a vampire wants to look at her wound. "Don't worry. Carlisle has amazing self-control, and is actually a doctor. He treated Jacob when he broke some bones without any trouble." I reassured her, and I saw that this time she believed me. She was very perceptive.

She started to follow after Carlisle towards the kitchen, so I stopped hugging her and instead held her hand in mine. I was feeling better every moment now that she appeared that she would be okay.

I walked slowly with her as Carlisle set up the kitchen. By the time we got there he had everything set up. He was standing by the sink, so she removed the blanket and handed her bloodied hand to him. He looked it over, even sniffing it, before starting to rinse it off. Wasn't he worried about venom?

"Amazingly," He said as he scrubbed at her hand, "All the venom isn't actually in your blood at all. It's all at the surface, and it appears as if Jasper hadn't been able to suck any of your blood though he had plenty of time to." He glanced at both of us. "It's as if your body is built to repel the venom."

He wrapped her hand up, tucking in the loose end of the bandage. "Do you want ibuprofen?" He asked.

Kathleen froze. Oh, no, she was going to-

Carlisle mistook her freezing for a lack of knowledge. "It's for pain." He said, hoping to clarify.

"I know." She said, as her eyes widened in the same way they had when she had fainted and screamed when she had first woken-

I caught her as she started to scream. She wasn't stopping, and Carlisle was reaching for the pain meds. "It's not because she's in pain. She did this before, when she first saw me." I said, and he just stood there, not sure what to do.

She was still screaming, so out of desperation I started to shake her hard. "Kathleen? Kathleen! Kathleen!" I kept on yelling, trying to get her to snap out of it.

She kept on screaming for a couple more moments before the screams faded away. I was gently shaking her, and was now quietly saying "Kathleen? Kathleen?" worriedly. She shook her head before looking up at me.

"Seth, I'm alright. Really, I'm fine." She said, appearing like she was the one worried about me, and not me about her.

"What do you mean, you're alright? You just started to scream and fainted!" I told her, but I was sure the worst was over, so I pulled her into a tight hug.

I became aware that it was a little too tight when she squeaked out "Seth, I can't breathe!" I gasped in surprise and hugged her a little looser. I didn't know my hug was that tight! "Like I said, I'm fine. I was just surprised by suddenly remembering something, that's all." She said, and it made sense. She had fainted right before she had told me her name, and before that she had said that she didn't remember it. I stopped hugging her, holding her small hand instead.

She smiled at both me and Carlisle. "I don't need any ibuprofen, but thank you for offering. I think I just need some fresh air. Can we go outside, Seth? I'm sure that it would help if my scent was out of the house for now." She had turned to me for the last part, and I agreed with her. The others, even Edward, probably didn't like her smell that much and it wouldn't be good to tempt fate too much in one day. I also wanted to talk to her privately somewhere, and I couldn't do that in Edward's vicinity.

"Of course we can. Let's go now." I replied, looking to Carlisle to make sure that she was in good enough condition to do that. He nodded before turning to the sink, probably to clean his hands and anything else with bleach to get rid of the smell of Kathleen's blood. I pulled her outside, eager now.

Once we reached the door she faltered out of exhaustion. She had had a busy day today and she was still going to be wake for a while yet. I swept her up into my arms and started at a quick trot in the darkness.

Kathleen was looking around, and didn't appear disturbed about the darkness. Of course it wasn't dark for me. I had no trouble at all seeing with the little bit of moon that was shining in the night sky. I started to move faster, heading towards the mountains, far away from the house. That would be the quietist place around, and I needed some peace and quiet. Truthfully, the smell of vampires did get to me, and I hadn't been out so much recently as I should have.

I found a single tree where I stopped, setting Kathleen gently onto the ground before settling down next to her. She cuddled up close and sighed contentedly. I closed my eyes in bliss. Being here with just her was the best thing I had ever had, and she seemed happy too.

It didn't seem that long before she sighed again, but this time it didn't seem like a happy one. I felt her pull away from me quickly, and I gave her a questioning look as she got up.

She quickly looked away from my face, and I didn't want her to. It was so beautiful, like a window into her soul.

"Seth, I want you to promise me something, please?" She asked me in a begging tone.

Why did she even ask me? Surely she knew what my answer would be. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" I said, feeling a bit shocked still.

"I didn't think you wouldn't, I just wanted to make sure." She said quickly, still not looking at me. I was getting worried. What could possibly be bugging her?

She sucked in some air before continuing. "Please stay at home." She finally said.

I felt even more shocked. "What do you mean, 'stay at home'?" I asked, truly puzzled. Why was she saying such a strange thing?

"I mean, don't follow me. Just stay at home, with Nessie and Jake and Leah and all the others. They need you." She finally whispered, letting out a long, struggling breath.

I sat, shocked and even more puzzled for a moment. What did she-

Oh no. She couldn't mean that, she couldn't! I gasped. "No. You can't go! You can't!" I started to get up, ready to stop her with her obviously not logical thinking. She must be too tired after all…

"I can, and I am! I don't want to get someone hurt by my actions, so I am taking it into my own hands. I am leaving now, and you are not going to follow me!" She said, finally looking me full on in the face. She appeared to falter for a moment, but then an expression of rage came upon her innocent face.

"Stay away! I have to go!" She said as she amazingly pushed me down. I sat, dazed that this was happening, when she yelled "I hate you! I absolutely hate you!!" She turned and started to walk away, the love of my life leaving me forever.

No. No, no, no, no, no! She couldn't leave, she couldn't, she couldn't! "Don't leave Kathleen! Please don't leave. Please." I begged for all my life's worth.

She turned slowly towards me, fury distorting her features beyond recognition. "No." She said simply before walking away.

My heart followed her as I was left by that tree. "Please, Kathleen, no…" I repeated over and over, hoping that she didn't mean what she had said. She started to run faster and faster as she disappeared. I kept on repeating what I was saying, though I knew she couldn't hear me anymore.

The love of my life… was gone.

I had to do the one last thing she had wanted me to do, that she had made me promise to do. I stood up slowly, turning back towards the house. I walked slowly until I thought that I couldn't look for her but the others could. At that, my last little candle of hope, I ran full sprint, too sad to change into my wolf form.

It didn't take me long to reach the house, and even less time for Edward to run out with several others that I didn't care to look at. "We'll find her, I'm sure." He said quickly to me, the other's expressions that of confusion.

I knew he was lying. I knew that he knew that he probably wouldn't find her now. No one could track her scent. No one. Not even me.

I hadn't recognized that I had walked inside until I hit the wall. I felt someone warm-seemed like Jacob- catch me before I fell backwards. "Seth, Seth! What happened Seth?! Edward just said that he had to go and help!"

He looked at my face and I could tell that he knew before I even whispered the words. "She's gone, Jake; she's gone."

I let myself then drift into my misery as the last thing I really heard was Jacob's howl at the loss of a brother of the pack.

***cries* Can you give me a tissue? *grabs tissue and dabs at eyes* Thanks. That was even harder than the last chapter to write. You can tell that Seth's depressed. I always thought of him as the innocent werewolf (or shape shifter, whatever one you want to call them), and so this would affect him even more. I meant the last part of the story to be meant several different ways, because Seth lost Kathleen, but in a way the pack also lost Seth. Now, I've got to go to sleep if I can; I have to get up at 6:00 am and it's already 1:30. I have sleeping problems, and I don't know why. Please review! I love it when you do. It really makes my day no matter what. Hopefully no one is losing sleep while reading this early in the morning. Don't follow my bad and non-sleepful example! :P Oh, and if you didn't get my Achmed the Dead Terrorist mention in the disclaimer, search for it on YouTube. He cusses a couple of times but is hilarious. He constantly says "Silence! I kill you!" and just the way he says it makes me crack up laughing. Ok, I better end this super long author's note now, and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to do Kathleen's POV next chapter and do some other people's POV this chapter. I won't do much of Seth in the beginning of this chapter since his mind is a mess. I will do my best to get this chapters out ASAP, but I'm very busy until the 26****th**** because of the usual schoolwork but mainly because I have to practice a lot for a very special school concert—a 150****th**** anniversary of my school's founding. **

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about Twilight. I only own Kathleen and the plot of this story.**

**Edward's POV: **

I had been sitting on the couch, holding Bella's hand, wondering what Kathleen was up to now. It was annoying how I couldn't get into her head. It wasn't like Bella, who mentally seemed not to exist, but like she had put up a very tall wall with no cracks. I might be able to get in her head if she let down her defenses long enough…

Oh well. I couldn't help about that fact. I couldn't help with Alice's lack of visions around her either, though I was sure about what she was, and Alice's guess had been pretty close to what she really was or more like what she was quickly becoming.

Kathleen and Seth had headed out about a half hour ago, going so far away that I couldn't hear Seth's thoughts. I hadn't thought too much of it at the time, but I felt more and more like something horrible was going to happen soon.

Jasper was puzzling over Kathleen too, sitting outside on the porch. When he had attacked her, he had used his abilities to calm her down or at least attempted to. Instead, her anger rose greatly, and she never calmed down. Yet another thing to support my suspicions. He had also seen her slightly when she had left the house with Seth, and her mood was contradictory to her appearance. She had felt upset and sad, but she had had a false, warm smile on her face.

I looked at the worried faces of Renesmee and Jacob, sitting on the other couch. Nessie was still feeling guilty, while Jacob was worried about Nessie and how she was doing, not that that was any surprise.

I started to hear a mumble from Seth's direction, and was relieved that they were coming back. That is, until he got close enough that I could hear his individual thoughts. _Please, Kathleen, no, please, Kathleen, no… _He repeated over and over in his head as I froze in horror at his memories.

Kathleen had left Seth after making him promise to not follow her. I could tell that the only hope he had left to save her was for one of us to find her. Not that there was any hope in that either. No one could follow her scent, but I didn't want Seth to be completely lost.

"Alice, Emmett, Carlisle," I said, "Please help find Kathleen. She left Seth but made him promise first not to follow her. For his sanity we need to find her soon." They merely nodded, standing up quickly.

I ran out the door, knowing they weren't far behind. Seth had reached the house quickly for running in his human form. "We'll find her, I'm sure." I told him, knowing that all of us, him included, knew that was a lie. Jasper winced at his pain and ran off in another direction for good reason. I ran even faster, eager to get away from his thoughts. The others followed quickly behind, also eager to try to help as much as they could, which wasn't much.

We followed Seth's scent to the tree in two minutes, and stopped. I turned to the others. "She headed that way," I said, pointing off into the thin layer of trees, "we'll have to split up if we have any chance of finding her."They simply nodded before running off into the distance in the direction I had pointed.

I followed after them, looking for any sign of her passing. I saw none as I ran and ran, and as I sprinted off into the distance, the effort doomed, I heard a distant howl from the house, a howl filled with pain and mourning, and I knew what had happened. Seth was no longer in mind with us.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I felt so guilty. It was my fault that Kathleen had gotten upset and left Seth. If I hadn't told her about my family and the Quileutes…

"Nessie." My dad said in a tired tone. He didn't need to say anything else. Like that would simply change my line of thought, especially with a large reminder not three feet away from me.

Seth had been sitting by the door for two weeks now, not taking anything of sustenance. He hadn't eaten, slept, talked… anything. Well, except for the couple of times he had been forced to drink a couple of swallows of water. He looked pale, his copper skin faded over the weeks. His eyes had large bags under them, but still he didn't do anything.

Over that time Mom had told me about the time Dad had left her, having her believe that he didn't love her anymore. She hadn't even been as bad as Seth was now. At least she had done something, even if it was in an uncaring daze. Well, uncaring as in the fun things in life. She had attempted to help Charlie and hide her pain from him, but it had been all too obvious. She broke slightly out of her shell when she had met Jacob again and started to do things with him, admitting that it was mostly because she had wanted to find some way to hear Dad's voice again.

Jacob appeared surprised in a way, but I could tell that some of his suspicions were confirmed in the telling of her side of the story. After Mom finished he told his side, which was mostly one of happiness, love, and pain when Dad had come back with mom.

Dad gave Jacob a hard glance before starting his story. He had felt extremely depressed when he had left, and he tried to stay away from anyone he knew. He had tried his hand at tracking Victoria, but his skills were proved to be very bad when she left a false trail that led him into South America while she came back to Forks. When Aunt Rosalie had told him about Aunt Alice's vision of Bella leaping off a cliff, he freaked out, assuming things especially when he called the house and Jacob answered, saying that Charlie was "at the funeral." Jacob winced at that, appearing very guilty. Dad went to the Volturi, trying to kill himself. He almost succeeded before mom finally reached him in Volterra.

Though all three gave stories I was sure Seth didn't know in full detail either, he didn't stir at all. The whole time he had been the same way, staring straight ahead, the only change being the regular blinking of his eyes.

"Nessie." Dad said again, worry coloring his tone. I looked up to see a concerned expression on his face. He was tensed as usual these last couple of weeks. Everyone was stressed, and he and Uncle Jasper suffered the most from it. Uncle Jasper had taken to going on long, frequent trips with Aunt Alice since Kathleen had left. Carlisle and Esme had also found more time for other activities involving being out of the house. Dad and Mom wouldn't leave because they wanted to keep an eye on me and Seth.

I gave Dad a small smile, knowing he wouldn't believe that I was actually happy. His expression confirmed that notion.

I hopped off Jacob's lap, curious as to what my newest idea would do. I walked as quickly as I could with my short legs- one disadvantage of appearing like a four year old- over to Seth. Stupid of me not to have thought of this idea earlier.

My dad frowned at me disapprovingly, but I ignored him. I knew he wanted a response from Seth too other than this oblivion. Hoping Dad was paying attention to Seth's thoughts- I was pretty sure he was, because he was cringing from the horror of his despair- I reached out and touched Seth on his hand, thinking of an image of Kathleen, when she had lit up at seeing Seth.

The result was instantaneous. Seth jerked away at the same time that he literally jumped into the air from the shock, appearing for a moment hopeful. When he saw the same scene as usual though his eyes clouded over once more and I knew he was back to his dismal state.

I looked over to Dad, who gave me a sad smile. "You definitely shocked him, that's for sure. He was wondering where she had been and was about to speak to her when he saw the cheerless room and he realized that she still hadn't come back. He still hopes that she will come back eventually, but even that is fading over time. You, no matter how cruel that was, got him back for at least a moment and helped to rekindle that candle of hope."

I looked to Jacob, who gave me an approving nod. He would do that even if I shocked Seth with an AED. (**Automatic external defiberator, I think is what it means. It's those things that paramedics use when someone has a heart attack.**) At least I had gotten a response other than bleak staring.

Dad frowned unexpectantly, appearing puzzled. I wondered if it was my fault, me having thought about Seth's response, and he shook his head in reply. Then what was it? I wondered.

I soon found out when I smelt the warm scent of human blood, but it wasn't normal. It was actually like Kathleen's…

**Seth's POV:**

Nothing. There was nothing without her. Renesmee had shown me her face for a moment, and I almost became well again before seeing through the image and knowing that everything was nothing again.

I had no clue how much time had passed. I avoided thinking logically and actually seeing things, since all that would bring was no her. I didn't do anything that would signify the passing of time either. Like I said, there was nothing without her.

Seconds- or was it hours- passed before another thing broke through my barrier of despair. I smelt a familiar scent, and my hope rose again. But it wasn't quite the same. _She _smelled something like vanilla, lavender, and orange blossoms- the memory hurt- but this person smelled like she was a combination of vanilla, roses, and cherry blossoms. Similar, with the main scent being the same, but not quite.

I was about to sink back into still- in a way- oblivion when I felt the door open and close, and the scent was right next to me. I looked clearly, being annoyed at more people trying to bother and hurt me, when I paused in shock and fear.

The person who had arrived was female, almost the same height as _her_. The hair was the same except this one's hair was jet black and hanging to her lower back instead of just past the shoulders. Her eyes were the same except they were greener, while _her _eyes had a warm amber tinge to them.

I shook as I was hit by a sharp wave of pain. Oblivion meant no pain. Knowledge was the pain.

The girl turned towards me, giving me a glance of surprise before looking at Edward and Bella, who looked shocked also. Edward appeared frustrated too, but more knowledgeable than I was at the moment.

"So, may I ask why you're here?" He asked, actually seeming to not know that already. Was it just me or was she making more sense already? Suddenly pain shot through me again. Stupid me for thinking of _her _again.

"Why are _you_ here bloodsucker? And why in the world are you with _those _kind of shape shifters?" She asked in turn, avoiding his question. She gave me and Jacob a hard stare, her eyes flashing green. What was up with that?

"I'll answer your questions as long as you answer my other ones. Firstly, we live here. We have an animal diet, no humans involved. Secondly, we have an alliance with them, especially because of those two." Edward gestured towards Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob was hugging Nessie tightly to him, giving the stranger hard stares. I felt a pain through my entire self as I saw him embrace Nessie like how I had embraced-

No, I couldn't think of her name. It would break me apart with pain. I straightened slightly, but the girl had noticed my moment of weakness. "Where's his imprint? He obviously has been away from her for too long. And before you get annoyed I'll tell you my purpose. I am looking for my sister, who went missing a month ago. She's my twin, just with brown hair that's shorter than mine. Maybe she passed by. Her name's Ka-"

She was cut off by Edward's cry of frustration and rage as pain racked through me, worse this time. "Drat! Why did I expect this? And don't say her name around Seth! He's already in enough pain without your help. Now, answer this question before I totally lose it! Are you two shape shifters or not?"

Bella looked at him worriedly, appearing surprised. Nessie and Jacob were looking at him in the same way. I didn't care either way. I was in great pain, trying to avoid her name. Another- her sister- had had no success in finding her either. When was this going to end?

She hesitated, appearing cautious, before seeming to make her mind. "She is going to get so mad at me for this when she actually is normal- as I can guess she wasn't by the fact that you are actually asking me and not stating it as fact- but you do need to know. Yes, we are shape shifters. Different than these ones, but yes. Before I appear too rude, the name's Ebony." She added on quickly, stress filling her voice and expression.

"My name is Edward Cullen, this is my wife Bella, those two are our daughter Renesmee and Jacob Black, who imprinted on her, and that- that's Seth. There are others in our family, but they've been gone more often recently. Now, one more important question. Is your sister the leader of her group?" Edward said quickly, making no sense about the last thing. What did he mean, 'leader of her group'?

"Well… ummm… ok, maybe she is." Ebony first replied hesitantly. Edward gave her a cold glare and she continued quickly. "Alright, alright, she is, she is! She would so kick my butt right now if she knew and was anywhere close! Oops, did I just hurt him again?" She said as she noticed me cringe in pain.

"What would she be doing if she was learning about herself?" Edward asked quickly, appearing intrigued. The others just appeared confused and I still felt hurt.

"She would probably be avoiding others because something had to have overpowered her to set off her mind's defenses. She already knew before and the only time she has amnesia is once, and that is when someone overwhelms her for the first time. Most likely the person was a mind reader of some sort with some other help to get that far." She gave him a hard glance. "If it was you, I don't care if you're vegetarian or not, you will pay."

"Of course it wasn't me. I didn't even know there was a new one of your kind until she started to show the signs of it, and I couldn't read her mind anymore. It wasn't too long before- well, let's just say that she departed again."

Ebony appeared satisfied with that. "Well then, why did she leave someone she loved?" She asked, casting a studying glance at me. I didn't care. I felt shocked. I didn't think that she really loved me… or was the way she acted so warmly around me a sign of love? Pain ripped through me again, but I was starting to adjust slowly to it as I had a purpose- to find her again. Maybe this time I had a chance, maybe not, but I wouldn't stop until she was found and in my arms again.

"I don't know. Jasper- he can sense everyone's moods and alter them, except for all he could do to hers was make her madder and so he avoided that- said that she felt extremely sad and fearful when she was leaving the house with Seth. Maybe she was afraid of something." He replied, appearing thoughtful.

"Or someone." Ebony added, deep in thought too. "She had been muttering before she left that some 'Arrow' or 'Arie' or 'Aro' person was going to aim for her and that she needed to get away from me before he found me too. I still don't get it." She paused her train of thought when she saw the expression of fear and shock on all of our faces. "What did I say?" She added, looking like she didn't get it.

"Aro is one of the Volturi leaders." Edward finally said after an awkward period of silence. "He can read every person's thought with just a touch. He also has many fighters and others in his service that have other mind abilities, namely Demetri, a tracker, and Jane and Alec. It is possible that she was afraid of him and the other Volturi."

"Then wouldn't that mean-" Renesmee started before going silent, comprehending that the rest of us had gotten it too. Pain racked across my entire soul as I reflected upon this. Did that mean that the Volturi had been considering coming back here? It appeared so.

At that moment the door swept open again. I turned my head and spotted a familiar person running through the door. "Noooooo!!!" She screamed as she leapt.

**Slight cliff hanger! Next chapter will have Kathleen's POV. I really need ideas for another fan fic, so please tell me either in a review or by PM. And please, **_**please**_** review! I love both compliments and criticism- both help me in the process of improving my writing. Thank you for all your reviews and for reading this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I wrote part of this at school during my study time since I had nothing to do, so it actually might be better than usual since I'm editing as I go instead of making it up and then editing it afterwards. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kathleen and Ebony. No one else. I also do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Got it? Good.**

**Kathleen's POV:**

I ran. I always ran. I ran from my past, the present, the future, fear, pain, desire…

I tried not to think about _him_. I couldn't even think of his name anymore; the pain and desire was so great…

No. I had to protect them all. Especially him.

I hadn't kept track of time for a while. It helped with the pain. After all, I could've been gone for only a few minutes. Yet I knew that wasn't true, that I was lying to myself.

I had to lie a lot in my life. Lie to my family, lie to my friends, lie to myself, lie to _him_… It was a vicious thing, always needing more of itself to keep going, and even then it didn't always stay alive.

I found my path curving back towards him, my soul mate, my love, my salvation. I didn't dare to think his name, but I could still feel his warm arms around me, how they had seemed so protective when I had a nightmare or was just scared…

Stop. I had to stop. I needed him, I couldn't deny it. He was my life, my heart, and I needed him more than ever, to hear his wonderful voice again.

No! I had to remember why I had left in the first place, other than being terrified he wouldn't accept me, though I knew that wasn't true at all. It was my own presence with him that was the trouble. My vision I had in the Cullen's kitchen came back to me in a painful wave. I let it hit me, needing motivation to go on away from him.

In the vision I was in a room with several blurry figures (the Cullens, I was sure) and two others- Jacob and him. I didn't pay attention to him now, though I dearly wanted to; I needed to focus on the main reason for the vision.

A blurry figure looked though the open door, seeming to look at me where I was stationed by _him_. It was already too late; She (or he, though it seemed feminine) had leapt. I tried to push _him _away, but he leapt in front of me protectively. Too late.

She hit him hard, and I heard a pained howl from human lungs. Blurry figures meshed, but he kept howling, slowly getting quieter. I heard a voice say what I already knew. "It's too late."

I could survive a vampire bite. He couldn't.

I fell to the ground in a heap, the only movement coming from my heaving chest as I cried tears of absolute pain. I was split in two- one half had to be with him, but the other half knew both halves couldn't, not without killing him in the process. Oh, I could try to protect him. I wasn't defenseless after all. But it didn't change a thing. I was more powerful than I had been recently, and yet I felt weaker than ever before.

I still didn't know everything, but I did know significantly more than I had. For one, I was a shape shifter. Not like the Quileutes though. My kind had actually been kin to the werewolves of Europe and Asia. We, though, had a choice to change or not. We also had the same gift (you could call it that) as the werewolves: we never die. Well, we could leave our lives in a way, but we kind of just went into a deep sleep. Several things varied, including how many animal forms we could change into, depending on our position.

Another thing I knew: I was some sort of high positioned person though I was only about 16. It was some sort of birth thing. I also did have a family, or used to. I only knew that my parents were dead while a sibling (I think it's a sister, and my only sibling) had disappeared with me to somewhere.

I also knew I was trying to track down a vampire. I didn't know who or why, other than the facts that they did drink human blood and they had done something to try to get into my head. I also knew they had something to do with my vision.

I quieted my crying and tried to straighten my hair. It was useless; it was caked with mud and had sticks and other things stuck in it. It was actually the first time I had snapped out of my mode of numb running in a long time. I needed things to distract me from the pain I knew had already come and would keep on coming, so I paid attention to my clothes for the first time since my incident.

I was wearing a sky blue t-shirt that now contained several small tears and holes. As I looked myself over, I recognized how skinny I had become. My ribs were starting to show, and my arms only had a little bit of muscle left over the bone. I looked at my legs, where I was wearing loose blue jeans and one of those wide white belts. My legs looked similar to my arms, only having slightly more muscle. I felt my face and that wasn't good either. My cheeks felt slightly hollow while the skin on my face was stretched somewhat tight. Why was I so skinny? I hadn't been in my recent memories.

Oh, of course! I hadn't eaten since Esme gave me that piece of bread.

Thinking about this reawoke my hunger. I gasped, surprised at the loud growl that my stomach let out. It disrupted the quiet of the lonely forest.

Or was it so quiet? I listened hard and could barely hear the sound of scuttling feet on the forest floor nearby. It made me hungry strangely, and I knew why too.

The kind of shape shifter I was was split into several categories based on their preferred animal form. Most of them fell as either a cat, dog, bird, or, strangely enough, a dragon. I was one of the cat kind, so therefore a small creature like a mouse- what I guessed the creature was- would be appetizing, just as long as I didn't eat it in my human form.

That dreaded topic had popped up again in my mind. I sighed in exasperation. I couldn't escape it forever. The fact of the matter was I was afraid of changing. I didn't remember that much about it, so I had decided earlier not to do it. But on the other hand it was probably the only way I could go on without going totally berserk, which I knew would result in me running back and ending in _his _death. Pain shot through me. Stupid, stupid me. It just hurt more every time I thought about him.

The second side won in the end. It did help that I was curious about what it was like. Now for the hard part. I actually didn't have any clue how to do it. So I decided to wing it, keeping my clothes on. I wasn't about to dress down and I didn't have much anyway, and it would help to see if I would have to take off my clothes in the future if I did do it later on, which I was pretty sure I would.

I decided to think that I was a black cat, feeling kind of stupid. I felt like a fantasizing little kid. I opened my eyes a moment later and felt even stupider for not believing in my instinct. I was now a large house cat, pitch black fur covering my body. It was just the way I had imagined it. I also felt stupid because I had expected some sort of action, like a "poof!" or strange feeling of changing but nothing had seemed to happen until I opened my eyes.

Who said cats were color-blind? The colors actually seemed more vivid along with everything being brighter. It slightly hurt my eyes at first as I had to adjust. It was odd to see everything from a lower point of view. Looking around I saw that my hypothesis of my clothes staying with my human form was correct. I was relieved. I didn't want to walk around with leaves and branches covering me, or worse, naked.

I listened intently to the forest around me, at the same time sniffing for any particularly appealing scents. I once again heard the creature's footsteps, this time much louder. According to my sense of smell it was a mouse. I let my cat instincts take over completely then as I felt myself stalk after it.

It wasn't hard at all after that to pounce on the tiny thing and kill it. I ate greedily, realizing that I was just as hungry in this form as I was as a human. I caught three more mice before my hunger was finally satiated. After this I realized that I was also extremely thirsty. The only times I remember taking drinks was every so often, only taking a couple swallows before running away again.

I once again listened, still amazed at my good hearing. This time I heard the quiet trickling of a small creek and, locating it quickly, took a very long drink.

After I was done with this I was finally satisfied. I changed back, once again pleased that my clothes appeared to be the same and not worse for wear. My mouth tasted of mouse, which was slightly unappealing in this form, so I rinsed my mouth out. After I got the taste out of my mouth I once again noticed how dirty my hair was so I washed that too. Once I had everything out of my hair (which was a lot!) I was finally able to slightly relax. I was still too stressed out and missed _him_. I couldn't stop that. I hoped that no one else would ever have to go through what I was going through and that I was sure Se- I mean _him_- was going through too.

Pain shot through me at my close encounter with his name. I hugged my knees closely to my body, letting the pain rip through me. Sadly the only thing I wanted- _needed_- now was the one thing I couldn't have.

My sad thoughts were diverged for a moment when I heard the snapping of twigs. It was quiet, but I sensed something larger than its footsteps alluded to. I decided to try to read its mind, but by the time I thought of that it was gone. What could that have been? Suspicious, I walked slowly and cautiously towards the direction I had heard it.

I was quite surprised when I reached where I had heard it to see a little girl. She was about four, with dark brown hair that hung to her shoulders. She was picking some of the few flowers in the dark forest and putting them into a small pile on the roots of a particularly large tree. She was Native American, I could tell from one glance, but even several children wouldn't go this far into a forest by themselves. Where could her parents be?

I stopped, leaning against another tree. She merrily kept on picking flowers until she turned around and spotted me. She dropped her flowers in surprise but a friendly smile broke onto her face. "Hi, mwy name is Cwaire. What's yours?" she said sweetly, giving me a toothy grin.

Despite her obvious lack of fear I hesitated. I also didn't trust that she had just come here alone, and I didn't want anyone else revealing where I had been. I settled on telling her my nickname. "My name's Kitty." I smiled slightly at that. Nessie had more foresight than she had probably thought.

The thought of her and the pain that accompanied it quickly wiped the smile off my face. It didn't hurt as much to think of her, but it still hurt. Claire seemed to notice this, and gave an even sweeter smile. "Have you seen mwy Qwil? He swaid that he would be bwack swoon."

I immediately became wary. Why would anyone leave a little girl in the middle of the forest that surely had at least a couple of cougars and wolves? Continuing on that thought, I asked her something that might identify this person. "Claire, what does Quil look like? Is he big, small… anything like that?"

She pulled her small face into a thoughtful expression, staying silent for a moment. "He's about this mwuch twaller than you," she started finally, spreading her hands about a foot apart, "And he's bwig! He cwarries me awound a lot on his bwack wile I swit on him."

Wow, he must be pretty tall! I was about 5'5", so he was at least 6'3". Wait- did she just say that he carried her on his _back_? No one in their right mind would carry a little girl on their backs- they would do it on their shoulders or they would have them wrap their arms around their necks and hang off their backs. "Wait- why would you be sitting on his back?" I asked.

"Ummm…" she started before letting out a cute sigh. "I guess I'll twell you if you pwomise nwot to twell."

"I promise I won't say a peep about it Claire. You can trust me." I said, emphasizing trust slightly.

She appeared to believe me and so continued. "Well, Qwil is awlso a bwig puppy dog. He's bwigger thwan sevwal of me."

I froze when the words came out of her mouth. He must be one of the Quileute shape shifters. If he had told her, that probably meant that she was his imprint. And if she was his imprint, he wouldn't be far away from her at _any_ time…

I had to make up an excuse to get out of there and fast. "Hmm. Well, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I enjoyed talking to you." I said quickly, starting to creep off in the opposite direction.

I was almost away when she replied, appearing very sad. "Pwease don't go! I dwon't want to be awone befwore Qwil comes bawck." She started to give me a puppy dog pout.

"Oh, fine, but I'm sitting in that tree over there." I gave in and pointed to a nearby tree, not wanting to make anyone else sad. I had caused enough pain already in a short time, and the innocent ones didn't deserve it.

I was almost up the tree when I heard the paws again, running this time. I tried to dash up to the top of the tree, but it was no use. I felt the tree shake, and I turned to look down at a very annoyed chocolate-colored wolf. _Stupid girl. She thinks she can get away so easily?_ I heard him think to himself. _This must be Kathleen that S-_

I stopped listening to him then, but it was still too late. Pain flashed through me, and I almost fell off the tree's trunk. He noticed and became nervous. _Man, if Se- _

"STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!" I screamed at the same time that I fell out of the tree, weak with consistent pain. Luckily I fell on top of Quil so I had some cushioning before I rolled off his back and landed on the ground.

He didn't react at first, appearing extremely shocked. Oops, I shouldn't have mentioned that. Now he knew that I could read minds. He appeared to snap out of it quickly, standing over me so I couldn't continue crawling away like I had started to do, taking advantage of his momentary state of immobility. I growled at him, and he seemed to chuckle at me in reply. This was confirmed when I read his thoughts.

_So, you're not only a runaway but a mind reader too. What else is there to you? _He thought, obviously meant for me to answer. I however kept my mouth shut, giving him an annoyed look.

He continued to yap at me in his mind. _You know, your eyes turn the weirdest shade of amber when you read my mind. It's kind of freaky. _He chuckled at this, but I only muttered to myself. Now I couldn't even be discreet about that ability.

_Stay away unless you want to be missing a leg. _ I thought to myself, fancying in my annoyed mind that he could hear it too.

He recoiled back in shock. _What did you just think to me?_

Oops, yet another strange ability of mine. Now I didn't even need to talk to him; I could just communicate whatever I wanted through my head. "Umm… What did you mean?" I acted oblivious, trying to cover it up.

_Yeah, right. I know what you did. Don't try to cover up. Your eyes changed color when you did that too. Now, is there anything else you can do? _He thought to me, trying to stare me down. Like that was going to work.

I glared back at him, hoping he would give in. I wasn't in the right state to keep this up, especially since I was starting to feel my recent lack of sleep. When he didn't stop first immediately I gave up. "Fine, I'll tell you. But if you tell anyone else about it, I swear you will be missing _several_ of your legs."

_I promise, Boy Scout's honor. _He joked slightly, but I could tell that he was serious about it.

"Alright, I guess I have to start now." I gave a glance at Claire, but she was once again absorbed in picking flowers. I turned back to the wolf. "For one, I can see the future, but I can't see vampires."

_So like Alice, except she can't see us. _ He interrupted, sounding fascinated.

"Yes," I sighed, "like Alice. Secondly, I now know more things than you would expect me to. The main thing is that I'm a shape shifter too, just not the same kind. I can change into many forms, and my clothes seem to stay with my human form."

He stepped back in surprise. _Whoa, you can change? Can you show me? I want to see! _He reminded me of a little boy with something fascinating.

"No, I don't want to change right now. I actually want to be alone." I said, annoyed, hoping he would get my drift and leave me alone.

No such luck. _But I want to see. _He whined, persisting. He gave me a puppy dog look too that actually worked very well despite the fact that he was a huge wolf.

"Fine." I snapped. I knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, and I really wanted to go as soon as possible.

He gave me a huge grin before stepping back so I could stand up. He was jabbering excitedly in his mind as I stretched, getting ready. I didn't really need to stretch, but I wanted to annoy him just a little bit. "Now, watch carefully. I really don't want to do more than is necessary." I looked to him and he excitedly nodded. I sighed, not surprised.

This time I thought of being a tiger, and a moment later I opened my eyes to see him staring in amazement. He was still much bigger than I was but that didn't matter. I felt more confident in this form, like I could charge a full-grown bull and beat it easily. I probably could too.

_Happy now? _ I thought to Quil who only nodded at me in amazement. I took that time to quickly change back and start to walk away rapidly.

_Wait! _He shouted mentally, howling slightly. _S- I mean someone still wants you back. You should see him; he's a total mess. Hasn't eaten or done anything at all over these couple of weeks. Please, I'm begging you, just go back to him. _

I froze, pain freezing up my muscles. I only just managed to stay on my feet, the pain was so great. I had been gone for weeks? No matter why I had been so hungry. I so badly wanted to go back to him, but I knew something no one else did.

Quil stood patiently, waiting for my reply. I had to tell him and once again cause pain to others. I could tell that he honestly wanted me to come back, that _he _was really in pain. But he would be dead if I-

Suddenly a vision appeared and I knew that something had gone wrong. This was the first one other than the one I had been fretting over the last couple of weeks. I watched, cautious and at the same time terrified and excited. What was it?

I was watching the same room I had seen before, except this time S- _he _was sitting by the door, looking at someone who looked amazingly like me. I realized with a shock that it was my twin sister who I had run off with. The memory hurt slightly, but I was so absorbed in the vision that I didn't register it. She looked just like me except with jet black hair that reached her mid back, and her eyes were flashing green as she was talking. They changed to green when she experienced any strong emotion. He appeared hurt and there was only a small candle of hope in his eyes. It hurt to see his skinnier form. He had evidently suffered too. That wasn't the reason for the vision though, and I knew it.

I watched once again in horror as the same vampire presence appeared from the back of the room. This time it immediately aimed for him, and I wasn't even there to see it. I heard the dreaded words again as it was dragged away from him: "It's too late."

No! I _had _to save him! I thought of running back, and the vision slightly changed. This time I came a few minutes later, so I knew it was going to happen soon.

I looked at Quil, who was looking at me puzzlingly. _Your eyes were amber again. _He thought, once again curious. I didn't have time to answer that though.

"Where is the Cullen's?" I said quickly. I was desperate to get back in time. I _had _to!

_That way. _ He thought, pointing his head to my left. _What is this- _

"I'll tell you later! Just follow as quickly as you can!" I yelled as I started to run as quickly as I could.

I heard him follow, but I was going too slowly. I wouldn't make it at this pace. I could make it at a cheetah's pace though. I thought of being a cheetah in mid stride, my eyes still wide open, and I changed quickly. My feet hit the ground and I really started to sprint. I narrowly dodged the trees as I heard Quil's thoughts disappear with distance.

I had passed many trees when they started to thin. I smelt a slightly off scent, and realized that it was vampire. I sprinted faster, starting to get tired.

I changed about 300 feet from the house as I appeared from the trees. I kept on sprinting, reaching the door at the same time that it was about to leap.

I noticed in that brief second that the vampire was female and very short. She noticed me but was still aiming for her previous target.

"Noooooo!!!" I screamed. I leapt at her, changing in mid air into a tiger. I knew if I didn't save him now, I would never heal. I hadto save _my _Seth.

**Still a cliff hanger. This is my longest chapter yet. At the beginning I was thinking that it was going to be shorter than normal too, but Kathleen seems to always bump into things she doesn't want to see. Thank you for all your reviews! I also appreciate criticism so I can improve on my writing. I probably won't update until after the 26****th**** as I barely any free time now and I won't have any that weekend. I have also been reading more fan fiction than writing it. :) I also need ideas for another fan fiction that I can do at the same time as this, since I do occasionally get writer's block and it helps to be working on something else while I am in that position with something else. Please review! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now, to break the cliff hanger!**

**Disclaimer: I'm Stephenie Meyer! Yeah, right. I am so not Stephenie Meyer because if I was I wouldn't be writing Twilight fan fiction. **

**Kathleen's POV:**

"_Noooooo!!!" I screamed. I leapt at her, changing in mid air into a tiger. I knew if I didn't save him now, I would never heal. I had to save __my__ Seth._

She had almost reached him when I hit her hard. I pinned her to the ground, ready to rip her to pieces as she in vain started to bite me and tried to push me off of her. _What is this- oh no! Aro is so going to kick my-_

I growled louder at the mention of Aro. Memories and pain came flying back but I was also still able to function in the present. I had been scared of Aro. Not scared for myself but for the ones I loved: Ebony at that time, Seth later on…

Speaking of Seth, I saw him staring at me, incredulous and yet appearing overjoyed. Then everyone else's thoughts hit me.

_What the- is that who I think it is?_ Renesmee was thinking. _Yes, it's Kathleen! _ She was definitely happy.

_That was awesome! I will have to try wrestling her sometime. Jasper gets to be so boring after all these years. _Emmett was predictably thinking.

The one that surprised me was Edward. "Kathleen, don't you dare hurt Jane. She's one of the Volturi, and we need to know why she came here and tried to attack you-know-who_." _

I was confused by him calling Seth you-know-who. Oh, I got it now. He probably thought that mentioning Seth's name would hurt me since Quil must be nearby now.

I surprised myself. I wasn't in any pain anymore from being away from Seth and not in any pain in fear that he would die because of me. I finally felt whole, like I could calm down.

_Stay calm; I won't kill her, though I certainly want to. _I thought to him. He let out a small sigh of relief and told the others to stay calm, I wasn't going to kill her.

I leapt off her and some of the other vampires pinned her down once again. I changed back, not wanting to have to communicate with people using my mind anymore. It slightly annoyed me for some strange reason.

I turned around to see Seth and Ebony staring at me. Seth backed up, appearing cautious, while Ebony was absolutely beaming. She ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Kathleen!" She cried out, overjoyed. "I've missed you so much! Why did you have to leave me? I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Eb, I can't breathe!" I croaked out while at the same time laughing, the incident reminding me of the time Seth had hugged me just as hard.

"Oops!" She gasped, letting me go and starting to laugh too. The vampires behind me were annoyed but I didn't care. I was glad to see someone that had been missing from my life for a while.

Our laughter finally started to die down and I looked her full on in the face. She flinched back slightly from my gaze. I started to listen to her thoughts before I heard her reciting songs from _The Sound of Music_ over and over. I stared at her suspiciously. From my experience I knew that she was trying to hide something. I heard Edward and Seth, though slightly quieter, gasp. Ebony smiled, knowing what they were gasping about. "At least my eyes have a natural color when they change. Yours are the ugliest shade of yellow!" She started to giggle and lost her concentration on the song _Do, a deer_.

_Kathleen is so going to kill me for telling them about- _She quickly caught her slip up and started to sing _The Song That Never Ends _in her head. I glared at her, guessing at what she was hiding. I then heard something Edward thought that froze me in place.

_So she does know at least some things if she's already changing. I wonder when she'll learn her whole identity- _He thought to himself, pondering, before he recognized his mistake when my eyes widened in surprise. He soon thought about something in some foreign language but the damage had already been done.

"Ebony!" I yelled, shocking her. She had gotten really immersed in her silent singing. "How much did you tell them?" Jasper started to flinch from the anger I was emitting.

"Ummm…" She started to say, singing louder in her head. I glared at her, waiting.

She had almost given in when Edward's thoughts popped into my head. _She's showing more signs than before. Catnias are so annoying- _His eyes widened in fear when he saw my expression from Seth's thoughts, and Seth was surprised too. I turned on Edward, who was holding Jane's arms down.

"You. You knew all along, and yet you didn't say a word! I didn't even know anything about my past and yet you knew! I didn't even remember my rank until now you idiot." Ebony glared right along with me, realizing that Edward had only wanted to confirm his suspicions.

"What's the problem with that? That's one less thing you have to remember. Now, if you'll excuse me and my brothers, we're going to 'have a talk' with Jane." Edward replied. He nodded to his brothers who quickly lifted Jane (who loudly started to scream and squirm with no success) and ran out of the room through the door.

"What was that about? And what are you leader of?" Alice had spoken up, bouncing over to me. "I think several of us want to know that."

I looked around to see that she was correct. Everyone except for Ebony, who already knew, was staring at me with interest. Seth appeared to be unhappy. I listened to his thoughts and gasped. I hadn't realized-

"Kathleen, I'm sorry for what I did for you to hate me." He said, looking away. "I don't know what, but obviously I did something. I better go so you can be happy." He started to walk away through the front door.

I couldn't let him get away. "Wait- I don't hate you Seth! You misunderstood. All I wanted to do is protect you. At the time it was the only way I could keep you alive." I found that I had my arm reaching after his retreating figure. I couldn't go through that pain again…

He stopped, his frame filling the door frame. "What do you mean, you left me to keep me alive?" He said, pain filling his voice and his thoughts.

"I know it caused you pain; it caused pain for me too. But I thought it wouldn't be as bad as you dying slowly. Jane was going to bite you. I couldn't let you die—I would die too." I said quietly, feeling foolish. "I should have known, but I wouldn't let myself comprehend that you would be hurt too."

"You feel that strongly for someone you barely know?" Alice spoke up again, still annoyingly interested. I felt myself blush. How was I going to explain this?

Luckily Ebony came to my rescue. "Well, it's a complicated thing. It's similar to their imprinting," she indicated Seth and Jacob, "but in a way stronger. When it happens we feel… more passionate. They are our soul mates in the way that we will always love them in the way of a lover, while they just want the person they imprint upon to be happy no matter what. We want them to be happy but we are in love, not just imprinted." I smiled at Ebony gratefully. I couldn't have said it better myself.

Seth had now turned towards me. "So you do love me." I saw a relieved smile fill his face.

I smiled at him. "Yes, I do love you. Do you forgive me for hurting you?"

"Of course." He immediately replied, not hesitating at all. At that I flung myself into his arms, totally content. Now everything was alright. Well, everything except the danger we were still in. I was content to forget that right now as I cuddled closer to him.

"Ah hem." Alice coughed, bringing my attention back to everyone else. I realized how close I was to Seth's face- oh. Oops. I felt myself blush furiously. I'd have to pay better attention in the future to what I was doing when I drifted off like that with Seth. I had been about to kiss him right in front of everybody. Ebony had been dead on with her explanation though she had never had that happen with anybody. Seth was looking down at me, appearing a bit surprised and annoyed at Alice's interruption too. His thoughts confirmed that. I couldn't help but giggle. We weren't so different when it came down to Alice.

Alice continued, staring at me. "You still haven't answered my first question." Her foot was now vigorously bouncing up and down impatiently.

"I guess I'd better explain then. I still don't know everything but thanks to time and Edward's thoughts I do remember several things. Some you have already witnessed, like my shape shifting, mind reading, and foretelling abilities. You may not have known about the other two but I was- and still am- using them constantly. The only problem with those two is that when I use them my eyes turn amber so it's pretty obvious." I paused for a moment, seeing Alice jumping up and down in her impatience to say something.

"What can you see? Can you see vampires, shape shifters, Nessie, humans…?" She blurted out. She was acting like she had a huge sugar rush. Nessie and Bella were actually having trouble holding back their giggles.

"I can see humans, shape shifters and Nessie, but vampires are just blurry and if I try to focus on them they give me a huge headache." I replied, seeing Alice's bouncing slow slightly. "Now, for the rest. I knew that I was some sort of high ranking person in our shape shifting society, which consists of many different kinds of shape shifters. Most of our kind belongs to one of four groups depending on their animal preference- cat, dog, bird, or dragon, strange as that last option sounds. We can also change into other forms but we usually don't. We can live forever if we really wanted to, but usually go into a sleep-like mode after a couple hundred years or so. For each group there are several higher ranking officials and one nia as they are called. That title is inherited through blood relation. The ranking goes by nis and nias, with nis being anyone who is not the nia. The dog group, because of a dog's pack nature, actually has two nias- a female and a male. Because of Edward's previous knowledge- I don't know how he acquired it- he recognized that I was the catnia as it is called. Do you all understand that part?" I paused, letting the large piece of knowledge I had just given them sink in. After a moment they all nodded.

I continued on. "From my memories and the help of Jane's annoying thoughts I also discovered that the reason I had amnesia was a certain vampire you all know: Aro. Somehow he, probably with help, penetrated my mind's defenses. I kind of have a back-up system to hide my thoughts the first time my defenses are breached, which is amnesia so my memories are kept safe. After time, memories and abilities start to come back. I don't know why or how they are looking for me, but now all of you are in danger, especially if Jane finds her way back to the other Volturi if she escapes." I finished, looking at all of them. Seth had hugged me tighter while the others were staring at me, shock on their faces.

It was quiet for what felt like a long time until Nessie spoke up. "Well, welcome back." Everyone else started to laugh at the late welcome.

"We didn't really welcome you very well, did we?" Alice was grinning. "One vamp aiming for Seth, Seth thinking you hated him, me immediately asking you about everything… Yep, such a nice welcome."

I smiled slightly. "I'm not too worried about it. I think you all not suddenly yelling at me for being such an idiot was a great enough welcome. Besides, I might have not made it in time if it weren't for Quil and Clare finding me in the middle of the forest and Quil keeping me in one spot long enough for me to be able to have a new vision alerting me to the change in the future." I grinned wider. "Clare was cute, I've got to admit."

"She is cute and friendly too." Nessie piped up, smiling a bit herself.

_Kathleen, you should hear this. _Edward's mind immediately caught my attention. I listened to his mind while trying to keep track of the current conversation.

"_I told you, I told you! Demetri didn't say too much about it."_ Jane was saying, still being pinned down by the Cullen brothers. _"All he said was that after we left her, hoping that we would be able to get to her later since she was off into a no-man's land in her mind, that he was able to track her. He was saying that until approximately two weeks ago. About that time he got really annoyed, saying that she had 'disappeared'. We weren't supposed to go back to Aro without the girl, so we searched for her scent and other signs of her passing. The only reason why I suddenly decided on attacking the shape shifter was because he absolutely reeked of her. Now let me go before Demetri starts to wonder why I haven't come back yet to where we were going to meet." _Jane was glaring at Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, still trying to escape.

I realized after Jane stopped speaking for the moment that the conversation had stopped. I looked up from the ground that I had been staring vaguely at to see everyone was looking expectantly at me. The vampires appeared puzzled and worried. Searching their thoughts I found out their cause of concern. Jane had just been in their range of hearing, while the werewolves and Nessie hadn't quite been able to hear it. I quickly explained for the others, and their faces also turned to that of concern.

"What are we going to do?" Ebony finally said, the usual happiness lacking in her voice. "That means that the rest of the Volturi aren't going to be far behind. I don't think any of us want an encounter with the Volturi."

"I agree. What are we going to do?" Alice piped up, amazingly still having a bit of bounciness left in her voice.

"I don't know. None of the other catnias had this problem, as our secret was only leaked at the end of the last one's reign and the Volturi only acted upon it when they recognized that there was a new catnia." I said, thinking over my knowledge. Another strange thing about being a catnia was that we were the only nias that had the previous knowledge of our predecessors like they were our own experiences. Dragonnias knew their past but it was more like it was someone else's experience, and they didn't know all of it all the time.

My train of thought was broken by a sudden vision. I could tell that it was in the near future, and we were still all in the same room, so it was probably within minutes. The door opened and Embry (as I guessed from Quil's and other people's minds) poked his head through with another tribal boy in tow, around my age. "Hey, guess what-" He started to say, but I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. The vision's center was on the second boy, who was actually pretty tall for his age. I could tell that he was a new werewolf which alerted me to something that I thought that I should be realizing right now. He looked up and his eyes locked and softened instantly at sight of someone near me. The focus of the vision turned, and Ebony was staring back at him, and it suddenly hit me. I felt annoyance and anger at the same time. I was the slightly older twin and felt very protective towards my sister. I realized that love could be a great thing, but it did have its toll.

I emerged from my vision to see my sister and Seth alike staring at me. I realized that I had an angry sneer on my face and quickly replaced it with a false smile. They both saw right through it.

"Kathleen, what's wrong?" They both said at the same time, concern clear on both their faces. Seth hugged me tighter while Ebony thought _don't worry about anything; we've got your back._

Good; they thought I was angry and upset over the Volturi. I relaxed into Seth's arms, appreciating his warmth and love. Everyone else was now discussing among themselves while the Cullen boys were still interrogating Jane. I felt that maybe my foresight had been wrong for once.

I was soon proved wrong when the door opened and Embry's head appeared. "Hey, guess what-" Darn it, why did everything bad happen to me?

**Finally done!! I hope this chapter isn't too overwhelming or random. I had such a bad writer's block right after the concert. It was a very tiring weekend, and I've been trying to get schoolwork done ASAP before typing this. I hope that I will be able to update much faster after June 12****th**** (or whatever day that week is Friday; school will be out then and finals over!!! :D ). I have started work on chapter 12 so don't despair; I shouldn't take so long to post it as this chapter. I still need ideas for another fanfic I can work on, and please, **_**please**_**, review! I love them all though often times I don't have enough time to reply to them. They all encourage me. :) Thank you all for bearing with my slow updates! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Now, on to this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Don't even start to say "You're so good; you must be Stephenie Meyer in disguise!!" If I was Stephenie Meyer, why would I ever be in disguise writing fan fiction about my own characters? It makes absolutely no sense! So if someone actually believes I am Stephenie Meyer or in any way own anything Twilight than they can just go along believing in that false knowledge. (P.S. You're all Stephenie Meyer in disguise in my opinion. :) )**

**Kathleen's POV:**

_Good; they thought I was angry and upset over the Volturi. I relaxed into Seth's arms, appreciating his warmth and love. Everyone else was now discussing among themselves while the Cullen boys were still interrogating Jane. I felt that maybe my foresight had been wrong for once._

_I was soon proved wrong when the door opened and Embry's head appeared. "Hey, guess what-" Darn it, why did everything bad happen to me? _

I quickly decided to listen in on the thoughts of this new boy while I attempted to move in front of Ebony and her line of sight but failed because of Seth's grip on me. The only choice I really had was to listen to her soon to be imprint's mind.

I quickly learned that he was someone I would approve of but that still didn't improve my mood. His name was Anthony, and was a cousin to the Clearwaters. He was a friendly guy who was quiet around anyone except his friends, who he would constantly tease. He was already pretty tall, about 6'4", and had only changed within the last couple of days. He had to choose between Sam's and Jacob's packs after everything had been explained, and had chosen Jacob's because the Clearwaters were in it and he thought it would be cool to see the vampires. He hadn't really paid attention to the whole imprinting thing, so he was sure to be caught off guard.

Ebony though had loved the idea of imprinting, to have your true love that easily. I knew for a fact that she would be thrilled.

I was correct about Anthony being caught off guard. He looked right up on cue into Ebony's eyes and softened immediately. Ebony stared back, her thoughts filled with joy and love. She knew immediately what had happened, and embraced it eagerly. I slouched back into Seth annoyed as Ebony - with no hesitation at all! - ran up to Anthony and hugged him. She could be so childish!

Anthony appeared slightly shocked at her openness but quickly hugged her back. He was imprinted to her now after all, and so if it made Ebony happy it made him happy. Embry, on the other hand, was staring, his conversation forgotten. Looking out of the corner of my eye I could see that everyone was now staring at the two in the doorway hugging each other.

The Cullens didn't gaze for too long at the two, soon occupying themselves with what they had been doing earlier, mostly talking among each other. The werewolves and Nessie were still however casting glances at them, obviously a bit shocked themselves.

"Ebony," I said quietly, feeling a bit embarrassed myself, "Calm yourself down and explain to that happy and shocked boy why you suddenly attacked him with your hugging."

Ebony blushed in response before explaining everything- and I mean everything; not just her reaction to him- to Anthony. She didn't even know his name for Pete's sake and she was being that open with him!

I started to reflect on that awkward position when I had yet another vision. It was also in the near future, probably within minutes if not moments considering the clarity of it. The vampires as usual were blurry; I ignored them and focused on the door. It seemed like the door was a big thing recently. The door slowly opened and a girl's face popped into the opening, looking around before spotting me. A big smile spread on her face as she turned back and started to wave frantically and other faces started to appear.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind and think straight. Everyone's attention was now focused on me and I recognized that my eyes had been wide open the whole time. Everyone had noticed my eyes changing color and would have known that I had had a vision. I looked quickly towards the door and everyone's gazes followed mine. The door opened (wow, that was quick!) and the vision happened again, this time in real life. The first girl had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, bangs, and light blue eyes that were covered by simple glasses. She was pretty short and appeared slightly skinny. When her face reappeared I got good glimpses of the other's faces. Two were girls, one a gorgeous (no, not near as pretty as Rosalie) golden blonde with mid-length hair and icy blue eyes while the other was a stout appearing dark brunette with greenish brown eyes. The brunette was barely taller than the golden blonde, who was taller than the first girl by about half a foot. A third face was that of a short boy, barely shorter than the girl with the glasses. He looked cute in a way, dark brown hair slightly long for a boy and deep blue eyes observing the whole scene calmly while the others were chatting among themselves as quietly as they could. They all were about my age and I could tell they weren't normal.

As I observed them for a moment longer I tried to read their minds. I found I could hear a bit, but it was like wading through a dense fog; you didn't see a thought until you ran into it. I didn't try to listen for too long as I realized who and what they were and I was filled with mixed emotions.

By this time they had silently (other than the girls quietly talking) walked out of the doorway. I pointedly ignored the boy and ran over to the others. "Kaitlyn! Amelia! Madison!" I cried out in joy and shock as I pulled all three into a group hug. Kaitlyn (the one with glasses) grinned at me happily and eagerly returned my hug while Madison (the brunette) and Amelia (the golden blonde) were slightly more hesitant but seemed just as overjoyed to see me.

"Kathleen! You shouldn't have disappeared like that! We all were looking for you for days before we learned you were here." Kaitlyn said after we quickly pulled apart. She was still beaming and seemed relieved.

"Yeah Kathleen, don't ever do that to us again!" Madison agreed, giving me her scolding look. She couldn't keep it up though and a smile soon appeared on her face again.

"Forgetting someone?" The boy said with a bit of a rude tone. Kory was standing off to the side of the group of us girls while being as far away from Seth as he could get without making it obvious.

I glared at him in reply. "I don't think so." I said, making my voice hard to him.

_Who are they? And why do you dislike the boy so much? I can't read their minds either._ Edward thought to me. I glanced quickly sideways to see everyone else (even Ebony and Anthony) staring at us in obvious interest. I sighed inwardly.

_I'll tell you later. Just listen for now._ I thought back to him, and saw everyone else relax as he whispered just loud enough that his voice would carry to the others through the house's wall. Seth was nervous but still attempted to appear relaxed like the others. His thoughts were filled with worry for me while watching Kory intently from the corner of his eye. I let out another mental sigh. Stupid boy and having to come here too…

My friends and Kory had started to stare at me with a variety of expressions on their faces. I wondered why until I realized that when I was reading Edward's mind and replying to him that my eyes would have turned amber. "Don't ask." I muttered, hoping they got my hint and stopped right there.

Predictably, they didn't. What they were hinted them of what had most likely happened to me over the time I had last seen them, which was before I became the catnia.

"So, another stupid cat. I always hated cats." Kory said, giving me a glare.

"Kory! How rude. Apologize. Just because we're dognias doesn't mean that we insult others." Amelia demanded, setting her hands on her hips.

Madison chuckled. "Dragonnias are extremely composed compared to you two and we have well known tempers." She grinned at Kory and Amelia's insulted expressions, though Amelia's was a joking one.

"I could get eaten by Kathleen since I'm the birdnia and yet I'm not insulting her!" Kaitlyn said before recognizing how much the thing that she had just said did not make sense. "Anyway," she said quickly blushing, "You shouldn't be so rude to her."

"Don't start to gang up on me!! Jeez! You're lucky I even came along." Kory replied quickly, backing away from the threesome slightly. "You wouldn't have even found her if I hadn't been so good at following tracks."

"You know, you're saying all of this openly in front of vegetarian vampires, a half-vampire, and local shape shifters that change into huge wolves." I said, interrupting their argument. They all went silent, casting glances at the others.

"So that's what stunk so badly- bloodsuckers and some really sweaty wolves." Kaitlyn said matter of factly, causing everyone to laugh. Well, everyone except Kory and Kaitlyn. She looked confused for a moment before a slightly pouty look crossing her face. "Great. Just great. My bird genes have affected my already confused brain." She started to laugh along with us wiping the pout off of her face.

I saw her cast her gaze sideways for a moment, and tried to figure out what she was looking at. I discreetly followed her gaze and was surprised at who she was looking at until I read Embry's mind. He was trying to hide it but he had imprinted on Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn in turn had imprinted in our weird way on him. Great. He had a girlfriend; another person would be hurt by imprinting, like Leah. I gave my attention back to the others and Seth, laughing along with them and trying to keep my mind off of the imprinting situation.

"So, why did you suddenly disappear?" Amelia said after we all had had our share of laughing.

"Well, I'm still not sure about that detail… I just knew that at some point some vamp was on my tail, and I had to get you all off my tail so you wouldn't be discovered also." I continued on at seeing their confused expressions. "You may have not changed yet at that time, but the symptoms were pretty obvious. Anyway, by the time the evil vamps had found me I had thrown everyone else off my tail. Unluckily, the leader of the group, Aro, is able to read minds and along with the overwhelming powers of several others set off something in my head so I had amnesia."

"So miss 'I'm the catnia so I'm perfect' isn't so perfect after all." Kory said, a sneer on his face. "I knew it. You were an idiot before your transformation and now you're even dumber."

The result from the others was instantaneous. My three friends started to yell at him, the others stared at him madly, and Seth started to stalk towards him, growling. I sighed. Everyone was overreacting, which Kory wanted and excelled at causing.

"Everyone, please stop indulging him. He wants you to get mad. Now Seth, please come back over here and don't pay any mind to him. He's just a donkey." I smiled a bit at my use of creative words. I didn't like to cuss, so I tried other ways to get around it.

Kory was obviously used to this roundabout way, so he started to mutter and cuss under his breath at me. I just rolled my eyes. When he didn't succeed at his tricks he resorted to this to try to annoy and anger people. I refused to give him what he wanted. I focused my sight on Seth, staring into his dark eyes.

I had lost myself in them when I felt a blow land on my shoulder and turned to see a dog growling at me. Seeing as Amelia was still human, it had to be Kory.

I growled back at him, except for mine was a cat's growl. "You arse, you made me bleed! Outside, now. You don't do that unless you want a real fight you coward."

He growled back in reply, but it was obvious that he wasn't so happy after all. He stomped off dog style out the still wide open door. Kaitlyn and Madison were obviously watching with amusement while Amelia appeared embarrassed because of Kory's behavior. Everyone else just appeared confused and entertained.

I stepped out the door to see that he was already ready for the fight, appearing as a large (as in large normal, not like the Quileutes) wolf. I waited for everyone who wanted to watch to assemble either at the windows or outside before stating the rules. "Okay, now the rules. One, you stop fighting when one of the opponents collapses. Two, no attacking the bystanders. Three, no bystanders can help you. Four, no using any abilities other than your strength and other physical attributes. Five, you are not fighting to kill. If you aim for a spot that could kill the person you automatically lose the fight and others can interfere. Now, let the fight begin once I change and give a nod." At that, I changed into a tiger's form. I saw Kory shift uneasily. Good, he got that messing with me wasn't such a good idea. I waited a moment before nodding my head, and the fight begun.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I thought this was a good place to stop (especially since I was having trouble writing it since I have a bad writer's block) and it's an evil cliffy! Mwahahahaha, part one of my evil plan to take over the world has begun- have everyone hanging off a cliffy. :P I have only two weeks of school left in the school year. Sadly the last week is finals- the wonder of going to a private school. :) I've better stop typing now as it is 12:40 in the morning. I have a poll up on whose POV you think this story should be mostly from. Please vote on that and please review. Thank you for all the reviews! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am a bit more excited and energetic since school is going to be ending soon and I haven't had much homework but I am still having trouble getting through this writer's block so please bear with me if this chapter sucks. On my profile I also stated something I haven't really mentioned- I have the same name as Kathleen. I listed my reasons and she is NOT like me, I just found the name fit her well and that I could write easier using that name. **

**Disclaimer: (News Channel) Reporter: Today police arrested a young teenager that broke into Stephenie Meyer's house and tried to steal the rights to the famous Twilight series. Here is some footage from earlier today:**

**(Sees me running from police screaming "Drat!! I almost had it! Noooo!! Don't take me away! Noooooooooo!!!" and is caught quickly by police who are shaking their heads. "That's the fifteenth this month. I think SM needs to get some trap doors or something." I gasp. "I thought I was the only one who came up with that idea!! Now I have to revise my plan to own Twilight.") **

**Reporter: Once again, that person does not own Twilight, SM does. Goodnight everyone. **

**Kathleen's POV:**

_I stepped out the door to see that he was already ready for the fight, appearing as a large (as in large normal, not like the Quileutes) wolf. I waited for everyone who wanted to watch to assemble either at the windows or outside before stating the rules._ _…At that, I changed into a tiger's form. I saw Kory shift uneasily. Good, he got that messing with me wasn't such a good idea. I waited a moment before nodding my head, and the fight began._

He leapt at me first, teeth bared and paws outstretched. I watched him carefully, sidestepping only when he was a couple of feet away from me. He growled as he missed and aimed for me again.

This same thing happened for several minutes with slight variations where he would try to trick me. He had gotten me once or twice so I was bleeding slightly. I was winning though, the times I had leapt at him giving him pretty good sized wounds.

I was about to pin him down when I suddenly couldn't move. I couldn't control any of my muscles which has never happened before. Panicked, I read his thoughts and saw why.

Each of the nias have their own special ability and can read minds though I am the only one whose mind is shut off from everyone else though it is penetrable. My special ability was to see the future and looking into Kory's mind I could now tell what his was: the ability to be able to control someone's muscles.

I tried to gasp for air as he stopped my lungs but I couldn't. No one had any clue what was happening except for Kory and he was going to win, taking my honor and other things. Desperate, I sent a mental message to Kaitlyn with all my might. _Help me!! Kory is controlling my body and I can't breathe!!_ I wouldn't die if I didn't breathe but it would still be bad.

Kaitlyn stared, wide eyed, at me and Kory and seemed to make up her mind about something. She glared at Kory and as she did _he_ gasped and I could suddenly breathe and move again. Exhausted from lack of oxygen I collapsed to the ground, barely staying conscious. I felt Seth's footsteps as he ran towards me and at that moment realized what Kaitlyn had done: her ability was to control people's _minds_.

I smiled. "Thanks Kaitlyn." I said with a shaky voice. "I think you would be the only person who could do anything since he could freeze everyone in place."

"That's not true." Madison stated, stepping towards me. "I jumble people's thoughts. I did that to my brother when I discovered my abilities. It was pretty fun." She smiled mischievously.

"What about Amelia?" I asked, curious. She had probably found her abilities too.

"Well…" Amelia looked embarrassed. "Well, I can… seduce people." She finished off by looking down at the ground.

I was surprised when I heard a giggle erupt from my mouth. It wasn't much longer until Seth and Embry were laughing though Embry was still staring at Kaitlyn. Amelia started to laugh at herself and soon almost everyone was laughing except for Kory who was frozen looking at a tree. "Kaitlyn just let Kory go. He can run off like the coward he is now." Kaitlyn nodded and Kory did indeed run off.

We were still laughing when we heard several shouts- some were angry and others were triumphant. Then I heard Emmett shouting "Jane's getting away!!"

We all suddenly stopped laughing and started running. The Quileutes burst into their forms, shredded clothes floating down to the ground, Ebony and the nias transformed into several fast forms including Madison as a small blue dragon with large wings, and the vampires just ran as fast as they could. Well, all of them except Alice. She was in one of her vision dazes and was staring emptily at the rest of us. She suddenly shook with fear as she called "Jane got away!! She's going to bring the Volturi!"

Oh, shoot!

We all bounded back, Ebony and Nessie running back into the house for extra pairs of clothes for the Quileutes. They came out quickly, tossing the clothes to the boys and Leah who had obviously wanted to help us though she hadn't been nearby. I looked around and spotted Nahuel nearby appearing very nervous. Their wedding was supposed to be soon and this was not helping them at all I was sure.

We all crowded around Alice who was once again in a vision. She snapped out of it and frowned largely. "They're coming in about two weeks, though I'm not sure if they're aiming for us or someone else." She looked pointedly at me.

I frowned in response. I was probably the reason for them coming. Jane had admitted it. But I didn't want to leave. At that moment I had a vision of my own, though it was hard to see with all the vampires around.

I was standing with Seth and a whole bunch of other people, some in animal forms, some blurry, and we were facing a blurry mass. I heard a shaky voice that made me shaky myself. "Give us the girl or you all die…" I snapped out of the vision for a moment to find myself on the ground looking into Seth's worried eyes before falling into another vision. This time I wasn't there by Seth's side and he was his sandy wolf self. The blurry mass was still there but this time I heard something else. "Since you don't have the girl you will all have to pay the price. You know what to do our friend." I noticed the wolves couldn't move and were dropping like flies while the blurry vampires behind them were still. The Volturi (the large blurry mass) stepped forward to kill them.

I snapped out of it to hear someone crying hysterically. I looked around to see who it was to find that it was me. Why did everyone die the second time? I didn't make a difference. I realized why then: Kaitlyn wasn't there that time and I didn't remember if she was there the first time. And where was Kory?

"Kathleen, it's all right, we're all here for you." I heard Seth murmur to me and I realized that he had me in his lap. What if I never saw him after that? I couldn't lose him! Scared and stressed out beyond belief I hugged him tightly and felt my lips come upon his. He was surprised at first but he soon kissed back. After a couple of seconds of this I was able to untangle my thoughts and pulled away, shocked and embarrassed at what I had just done.

Ebony was giggling uncontrollably and I soon realized why when I saw more than one person looking embarrassed including Jasper. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Was I that bad?"

He grinned sheepishly at me. "Yes, you were that bad. Everyone in the vicinity was kissing each other. Ebony was giggling the whole time too as she was kissing Anthony."

I felt a blush come to my cheeks as I realized that in a way my first kiss with Seth had been shared with everyone. I felt Seth kiss me gently on my reddened cheek. "Don't worry," he murmured in my ear, "I think everyone liked that in the end." He glared at Ebony who became silent except for a giggle slipping out.

"I want to take you with me to La Push. You should visit the other pack." He then said, hugging me close. That still didn't stop my gasping.

"I'm not sure Seth… they probably will hate me and they will get mad and-" I was stopped by his lips on mine. I kissed him back, enjoying it. He pulled away quickly though, which made me pout.

"Wow, my sis isn't so shy anymore. That's her second kiss ever." Ebony started bursting into giggles again, bringing Kaitlyn and Amelia with her.

Madison just rolled her eyes. "Immature shape shifter alert. Beware of the dangerous giggling girls." This caused my sister and Kaitlyn and Amelia to start laughing hard, Ebony leaning on Anthony for support, Kaitlyn kissing Embry to stop herself which annoyed me- she really had no idea that he had had a girlfriend- and Amelia falling on the ground from her laughing fit. They stopped a little bit later, Amelia wiping dirt off of her clothes and the others breaking up from their soul mates.

"I promise they won't get mad at you Kathleen. Your other friends can come too." He gave me a warm smile.

"Well-" I felt my resistance breaking down at his smile and his previous kiss. "Oh, alright! Drag me to Wolf town USA!" I smiled mischievously, knowing this would make my sister laugh again. I don't think she even noticed that the whole time her eyes had been shifting from brown to green. I gave Seth a quick kiss on his cheek which made me smile. "I hadn't known that kissing could be so nice!"

He smiled back. "Well, we should be going now. We should be back by midnight." He said to the vampires there who just nodded. I smiled up at him but suddenly felt mad. What was that- Jasper!

"Jasper!! Stop messing with me! Now I'm angry, thank you very much!" I frowned at him and felt a bit better. I got up from the ground with Seth's help. "Let's go then."

"Okay, just follow and don't get lost in the forest." He grinned at me. "Well, wait a moment. We werewolves need privacy."

My lips formed an "O" as I got what they were going to do. We all backed up as the Quileutes raced into the forest and a minute or so later came back as their huge wolf selves. "Now can we go?" I said. Seth gave me a wolfy grin and nodded in reply. The rest of us changed into different forms, me being a mountain lion, and raced together off towards the Native American reservation.

**Yes!! I finally got that done! I had an evil case of writer's block so that is why this chapter is shorter plus I'm writing my own novel so I'm spending more time on that than my fan fics at the moment. I have a poll that I would really appreciate if you all voted on it. It's about whose point of view this story should be from so please reply. Thanks! And don't forget to review too. Your reviews always make my day. Make sure to have an awesome summer!**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Yes, I know we all hate these things but this is necessary. Right now my writing candle for **_**Seth's Chance **_**has winked out and I can't manage to get past my writing block. I am going to be taking a long break from it and try to figure out how I'm going to write it out. The end of it will probably be coming soon, most likely ending by chapter 20 so there's not too much left. I will keep on writing **_**Emma**_** though and I may write another one-shot or another story, depends on how much time I have. I am sorry for how long it has been taking me to update and I hope that this won't disappoint you greatly as I will probably write several chapters out beforehand so the updates aren't so few and far between. **


	15. Last Author's Note

**Hello! This is the last author's note (most likely) that will be on this story. It is also replacing the original hiatus note, so hopefully that won't confuse any of you. I am posting this to say simply that this story (and its main plot) has been adopted and is being revised by MollyxKookie. She has named it "Claws" and so far it's looking pretty good. So, if any of you want to read its being revised version and see where it ends I suggest you go there. Thank you all!**


End file.
